Thunder Stone
by MyDearWatson
Summary: It's been six years since the Fairy Tail members disappeared. A new guild has appeared during that time in Magnolia called Thunder Stone. The guild was originally built to protect Magnolia and the fallen Fairy Tail guild while Twilight Ogre began to take over; but during the past two years, Thunder Stone has begun to rise in popularity & strength. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Ok, so I finally had to upload this. It's been swimming around in my head for weeks and I finally gave into this idea. I think it was even blocking me from writing my other story, 'Love Goes Boom'. I've been reading some of the Original Guild fics and I wanted to try my hand at one of my own.

I hope my current readers like this story as well as any new readers I may get! I'm super excited about this story, and I'm still working on my other story so eventually I'll be uploading both stories once a week - that's the goal anyways lol.

I AM ACCEPTING OC'S RIGHT NOW! I need a bunch of them. Right now, I only have the Guild Master, who was created by myself and little help from a friend. I also have three other characters in my back pocket thanks to some awesome friends! And they will get credit for them once the characters are introduced! I will be putting a form after the prologue. If you wish to enter an OC, please use this form and send it back to me either in a PM or a review.

Please note, I will only be taking in 4 Dragon Slayers and 5 S-Class mages - unless you come up with one that I like after the cut off line. And I've actually already accepted 1 Dragon Slayer who is a Stone Dragon Slayer, so please keep this in mind when creating characters. I will let you know if you have entered a character like this after the cut off line. I just don't want to have like 10 Dragon Slayers running around the place lol. So please be creative when creating your mage and the type of magic you want them to have.

Please have fun creating characters and please enjoy the story once it really gets started. It's going to take me some time to get the next chapter uploaded while I wait for characters and get them all figured out, but please be patient! Once I start to have enough characters, I will begin uploading more!

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been four years since all those Fairy Tail members disappeared and they had been four long years. Fairy Tail had fallen to one of the lowest ranked guilds and Magnolia had been taken over by Twilight Ogre. Though they were a legit guild, Twilight Ogre was filled with mages who were more like thugs that didn't particularly care about the town or each other. They were more concerned on how they could get more money rather than the honor that came with being a mage and part of a large family. Because of Twilight Ogre, the town of Magnolia had begun to fall in reputation and tourists stopped visiting the town. The townspeople feared the newest guild in their town, and so, they were unable to help the last remnants of the Fairy Tail guild with financial matters.

Maddox Huxley stood on one of the giant mountains that overlooked Magnolia and the ocean that surrounded the town. He looked down at the run down Fairy Tail guild as well as the Twilight Ogre guild with a heavy heart and a heavy sigh. He had so much to thank Fairy Tail for, so he hated seeing such a great guild fall so far.

Even though Maddox was sixty-five years old, he looked to be in his late forties still. His young appearance was most likely from the martial arts training and becoming a master in the arts over the years. It kept his body fit and toned, even into his older age. The one thing that gave his age away was the dark gray hair and beard that fell around him like a cloak. Most of his hair was slicked back to be kept out of his face, but his beard was large and full and he had pieces of the beard braided and tied together with small, colored beads. His eyes were still a bright green like they had been in his younger days. He was currently shirtless, though he normally always was unless there was a formal event to attend to. He had become so used to not wearing a shirt through his years of training, that he had come to hate having one on. He wore dark gray, baggy pants with heavy black boots. His shoulders were broad, his skin was tan from being outside so much and he stood at 6'2". Some scars were scattered across his body from the years of training and fighting.

Maddox had not only trained in the martial arts, but magic as well. He didn't like to consider himself a strong mage, as his magic was more of a defensive magic; but plenty of people had disagreed with him over the years about that. He had the ability to use Alchemy Magic, so he could turn objects or living things into anything he wanted to by changing their scientific nature. If a sword was coming down on him, he could easily touch it and turn it into water by changing its atoms and molecules around. He had seen much stronger magic than his own and that was why he had delved into the world of martial arts. He wanted to be able to attack physically when his magic wasn't strong enough. So, even if Maddox felt like he wasn't as strong of a mage as someone like Makarov, the need to protect Magnolia and Fairy Tail was a much stronger feeling in his heart.

Maddox came up with the only idea he could think of – create a guild of his own. In doing this, he could protect both Magnolia and Fairy Tail from Twilight Ogre. He would be able to finally begin to repay Fairy Tail for protecting him all those years ago. He just hoped that he would be able to find enough people to join the guild for his cause. He hoped that he could find mages that wanted to be a part of a family, to learn from each other and to remember to love and protect those important to them at all costs. He hoped that he could raise this new guild in the way that Makarov had raised his. It was the least that Maddox could do – show that Fairy Tail had not been forgotten.

"Sir?" a deep voice called out.

Maddox came out of his thoughts and turned to see a large man standing a few feet behind him. The man was even taller than himself and it continued to surprise Maddox over the past few weeks that the young man had been traveling with him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me sir?" Maddox asked in a gruff voice before a large smile spread across his face, causing his beard to rise up slightly, "Call me master, Titan."

"Yes si- I mean master," Titan replied, "Have you found where we will be building the guild at?"

"On this mountain, my boy," Maddox answered, "You said you knew these mountains well and your magic and my magic should be enough to build a guild out of and in the mountain."

"A guild in a mountain?" Titan asked, thinking for a moment before he smiled as well, "I like it! No one has a guild like that! Do you think we'll get more members?"

"Why not? It'll be hard for people to stay away with two good looking mages like ourselves," Maddox answered.

"You mean three!" a small red and white stripped cat said from Titan's shoulder.

"Hah! Yes, three good looking men, Tiger!" Maddox laughed, beginning to walk towards his first two recruits to his guild, "Let's begin building, boys."

"Wait," Titan called out, "What are you going to call your guild?"

Maddox stopped and looked at that giant mountain they were standing on before he looked back towards the town of Magnolia, "Thunder Stone."

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Again, please have fun and be creative when creating characters! Below is the form I want you all to use. Again, after you finish your character, please send it back in a review or a PM!

Thanks!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson

**OC FORM FOR NEW GUILD! PLEASE READ THE NOTES IN PARENTHESIS AND REMOVE THEM BEFORE GIVING ME THE FORM.**

**Name: **((First and Last))

**Age: **((5-70 ; Those that are in the 14-30 age range are preferred, though.))

**Gender: **((Male or Female))

**Magic: **((I am accepting 4 Dragon Slayers, but will only take the first 4 I receive. I am not making a guild filled with just Dragon Slayers. If you are someone who sends one in after the cutoff point, I will let you know, unless it's a damn good character and I have to have them. I will also only be accepting 5 S-Class mages and the same rules apply for this just like the Dragon Slayers. Also, I highly prefer no more than two or so types of magic unless you do a good job explaining how they got their magic. They don't have to have magic. They can just use magic weapons or something.))

**Weapons/Equipment: **((They don't have to have any weapons or equipment, but they have to have something to fight with, as in they can't be void of magic or weapons, unless they're a waiter or waitress, or they are an apprentice to someone.))

**Appearance: **((Please include hair color/style/length and eye color/shape, normal clothing, formal clothing, swimwear and sleepwear, guild mark location and color, height, body build, skin tone and anything else that is prominent, such as scars, birthmarks, tattoos, piercings or other things.))

**Personality: **((The more descriptive you are, the better I will portray them. I would love for you to include how they act around acquaintances, friends, crushes, enemies and others. You can also include mannerisms, favorites, likes and dislikes. Whatever you want.))

**Type of Person They Would Like: **((They can like and end up with a canon character, as the guild is in Magnolia as well, but please make sure that their personalities match up. I am not going to stick some super girly girl with a man like Gajeel or Laxus. I'm sorry, but that just doesn't work in my head at all! If you do want your character to end up with a canon character, I will let you know if it will work out. Also, keep in mind that if they do end up with a canon character, it will take some time before that romance starts since the story will be starting a year before the Fairy Tail members come back. If you're making more than one character and want both your characters to end up together, please let me know, otherwise I will work it out to have them matched up with another character in the guild that I believe will work out well.))

**History: **((They CAN have pasts with canon characters as long as it's believable. The story will start a year before the Fairy Tail members come back, so please keep this in mind when creating the history. Also, the SEVEN YEAR TIME SKIP will eventually be included where some of the fairies didn't age in the Tenrou Island arc! If they knew a Fairy Tail character that was frozen in time when they were younger, they would now be 7 years older than that character unless they were younger than them in the past! Got it? Example would be if I made a character that was friends with Levy when they were both seven, that character would now be 25-26 years old while Levy is 17-18 years old.

Regarding their histories, I would like to know as much as you know about them, including where they got their magic and the current state of their family. If you want a family member to appear, like a parent stopping by the guild or something, please describe them, too. :)

The guild will have been around for two years when the story starts and again it's a year before the Fairy Tail mages come back from the island.))

**Other: **((Anything else I forgot?))


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** CHA! I finally got the first chapter for this story written!

I'm really excited about this story and I'm really happy with the way this chapter turned out. I hope that I got the personalities right for those of you that have submitted a character that shows up in this chapter. The first few chapters are all going to be introduction chapters, so there may not be a lot of plot to them and they may be shorter than normal. I just want to make sure I'm describing the characters correctly and I want to give myself some time to get to know the characters so I can better portray them in the story. But I think you readers will still like these chapters since you get to meet brand new characters!

I would like to thank Katie, dreadburner94, Resmesh, Blazingfire55 and fanficFreakShingeki for their reviews!

**Katie** - Yes! You can submit an OC when you are able to!

**dreadburner94** - I'm glad that you're so excited for this story! And I hope I can pull it off too. I also hope that you enjoy the other characters in this chapter!

**Resmesh** - Thank you for your character!

**Blazingfire55** - Thank you for your character!

**fanficFreakShingeki** - I hope this turns out to be another good story too!

I would also like to send out a huge thank you to dreadburner94 who has not only submitted characters and has worked with me in fine tuning those characters, but also helping me come up with some ideas for this story. It was because of those ideas that I was able to get this chapter rolling! I'm excited for this story and all the things I have planned for it now. So thank you!

**I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS!** If you wish to submit an OC, please use the form in the previous chapter and submit it to me in either a PM or a review. I have two Dragon Slayers - a stone one and a water one - so far, so please keep this in mind. I also have 3 S-Class mages as well, so again, please keep this in mind. I'm not sure when I'm going to cut off the submitting of OC's, but I will let you all know when that happens, so for now it is still open!

Also! PLEASE DO NOT USE ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION OR THE PERMISSION OF THE PERSON WHO CREATED THE CHARACTER! I just don't want to see someone's character get ripped off and used without permission to do so. I mean, I know I wouldn't want that to happen to my own characters. T.T

I am also still working on 'Love Goes Boom'. I know I haven't updated that one for about a week or so, but I've just been busy with this story and getting characters collected that I haven't been able to concentrate on that story right now. But! I do have a fun special planned for 'Love Goes Boom' for Halloween, so hopefully that turns out well!

**Credits**

**Maddox Huxley - MyDearWatson**

**Titan Pumice and Tiger - Friend #1**

**Tejil Coeurdelune - Resmesh**

**Remi Valentine - Heaven is Drunk**

**Quinn Lohr - MyDearWatson**

**Zander Ealdwine - dreadburner94**

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Maddox Huxley walked in the late morning sun through the town of Magnolia. He had just finished visiting the small Fairy Tail guild. He made it a habit to visit the run down guild as much as he could during the past two years that he had been in Magnolia. He had even offered to give them money to help them out several times, but the members that were still a part of Fairy Tail after the Tenrou Island event wouldn't have it. They told him that they still had their pride even after all ridicule they had received after six years of their core members being gone. Maddox was impressed with their pride and listened to their request of not taking money from him for now.

He was happy that he had visited them that morning though. Twilight Ogre had made an appearance to collect on a loan that they had given Fairy Tail a few years back. Maddox was able to scare the thug-like mages away with the help of Titan and Tiger. He was satisfied when they ran off back to their own guild, fairly certain that they wouldn't be back around for a few days at least. After talking with Macao for a while, Maddox figured it was time to get back to his own guild to make sure it was still in one piece. He promised to make another visit soon before he left the guild and headed home.

Maddox was happy to know that the Fairy Tail members still left had taken well to him and his new guild. He still hoped that the core members of Fairy Tail would come back, but for now, he would continue to watch over the small guild.

Magnolia had even begun to brighten since his arrival. People seemed less frightened by Twilight Ogre with Maddox and his guild in town. They kept the peace and a brawl hadn't happened in town for a long while, at least not between a townsperson and a mage from Twilight Ogre. Fights still broke out between his mages and their mages, but it was usually ended quickly by either himself or a more level headed mage from his guild. Still, he couldn't yell at his mages for fighting. Maddox himself wanted to take a good swing or two at Twilight Ogre's Guild Master, but he had to set an example; so for now, he kept things as quiet as he could.

Maddox sighed as he ran a hand through his gray hair, slicking it back into place. He then looked up to the giant mountain that he called home as well as his guild – Thunder Stone. It was the largest mountain the surrounded the Magnolia town, sitting on the ocean front. It shadowed the town and the once lively Fairy Tail guild. He was now happy that he had chosen a mountain to build the guild into. It was far enough from the town to keep his mages out of the town drama and it didn't matter how loud his guild was, day or night. Surprisingly, there was a lot of space in the mountain as well. It was a good, solid place for his guild and his mages. It had become a home for many people that believed they didn't have one. Two of those people were currently walking slightly behind him.

Titan Pumice was the very first person who had joined his guild two years ago. Maddox had actually taken the young man in when he went to visit the Magic Council to acquire his papers for creating a guild. Titan had recently destroyed a town while he was on an independent job. The man was much like Natsu. When he fought, he never held back. So even though he had managed to capture some rogue mages and save the town, the town was destroyed in the process. Though, Maddox believed that came from Titan being a Dragon Slayer and a third generation Stone Dragon Slayer to be precise. The Magic Council knew they couldn't lock him up, but they did tell Titan that he had to join a guild before he took on any more jobs. With Titan in a guild, they could hold the guild reliable for him and the Council wouldn't have to pay for damages out of their own pockets. Titan had been lucky that Maddox had been there to see the Council that day. Maddox heard the young man's story and quickly took him in. Titan needed a guild and Maddox needed mages. Plus, Maddox figured he could teach Titan to control himself. Though, the Dragon Slayer still made giant messes anywhere he went, it definitely wasn't as bad as it used to be and Maddox was satisfied with that.

Maddox looked back towards the Dragon Slayer and laughed to himself. It still made him chuckle that a 6'5" thickly muscled man chose to wore a long kilt, but Titan always managed to defend himself on it. The twenty-five year old Dragon Slayer also had dark mahogany skin, light brown eyes that always seemed to be happy and black hair that was short and messy with a large beard; though the beard was nowhere near as big and bushy as Maddox's. His kilts came in many different colors, but today the Dragon Slayer sported a dark red plaid kilt with a simple white tank top and solid, black boots. He had a scar across his right eye, but it didn't affect his vision and Maddox had yet to find out how he got the scar in the first place. Finally, his guild mark, which was in the shape of a lightning bolt coming down on a mountain and the mountain cracking down the middle, was on his left shoulder and it was in black.

The second member of Thunder Stone was currently sitting on Titan's right shoulder. The Exceed went by the name of Tiger and was a deep red with snow white stripes. He wore a pair of tan pants and also had a black guild mark on his belly. If the small cat had been flying, he would have also had a pair of white wings.

"Come on you two," Maddox called out to them when they stopped at a stand selling books in front of the bookstore, "You can look for poetry later."

"Yes sir!" they both answered.

Maddox grumbled a little at being called 'sir' by the two of them still. No matter how many times he told them not to, both Titan and Tiger continued to call him that. It was a sign of respect, at least that's what Maddox told himself in order to not let it bother him so much.

Titan ran to catch up with the older man. It still caught Maddox off guard every now and then at how tall Titan was. Not many people could tower over the 6'2", sixty-seven year old, but Titan managed to do it.

"How has your poetry been going by the way?" Maddox asked him as they walked in step together towards Thunder Stone.

"I've been writing a lot of stuff down," Titan grinned, "Hopefully I'll be able to get a book of it published."

"That's good, my boy," Maddox smiled, affectionately smacking Titan hard on his back, "I know not everyone in the guild appreciates your artwork, but you should keep it up."

"You only say that because it's less destructive than the training and sparring I do."

"Words can be destructive too, Titan, maybe even more so than flesh wounds," Maddox explained, "Just remember that."

"Yes sir!"

"He actually has an admirer at the guild!" Tiger announced with a toothy grin.

"Really? And just who would that be? Is it a pretty girl?" Maddox asked with a laugh.

"What?! No!" Titan replied, a heavy blush staining his cheeks which caused Maddox to laugh more.

"It's Tejil Coeurdelune," Tiger answered.

"Tejil? He's a good kid," Maddox said, "I didn't know he was into poetry."

"Well, he's actually into music, but the two art forms are pretty similar," Titan explained, "He's actually been making some beats to go along with my poetry when I use it in 'spoken word' form."

"Well it's good to see that he's making friends in the guild," Maddox said, "I was worried about him when he joined the guild six months ago."

"Huh? Why's that?" Titan asked.

"Never mind that, boy," Maddox answered, "We're home now. How about you grab yourself and Tejil a drink and work on some of that spoken word you were talking about?"

Titan was quiet for a moment, knowing that Maddox was hiding something. Titan was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. Though, Titan also tended to hide his intelligence. He wanted to be a fun loving guy. If he showed how smart he was, Titan was afraid people would only see him as the quiet, smart guy and he didn't want that. He stared at his Master for a moment longer before he shrugged and walked into the guild.

"Whatever you say, sir," Titan said as he disappeared into the main room of the guild.

Maddox sighed heavily. Most of the people in the guild tended to have pasts that haunted them. Maddox knew every past of every person in the guild, save for one man. Maddox had this way of managing to get someone to reveal their secrets when they joined. It wasn't that Maddox was trying to by sneaky, but he wanted to know what kind of people were really joining his guild; but he never revealed their secrets. He left that to his mages to do on their own. Their pain and misfortune would be their own to share if they so wished it.

Maddox then stared up at the entrance of Thunder Stone. A long and steep path led up to it from Magnolia. The front entrance had large and heavy dark wood doors, reaching about twenty feet high. The door was pushed back into the mountain with four stone pillars carved out of the actual mountain in front of it. Maddox finally walked into the guild, entering into the main room. This room had stone flooring that had been smoothed down as well as several heavy and long stone tables and benches. To the right of the main door was a long, stone bar that was stocked full of beer and hard liquor. To the left of the door was the mission board that included low and high ranked missions. From the ceilings hung many large, stone lamps to light the room up. By the mission board were two sets of staircases. One traveled upwards and led to a large loft area. This area had another, smaller stone bar, pool tables, soft couches and chairs, a large television, tables to play cards at and a grand fire place. It also had a regular sized, glass door that led outside to a large patio area that extended around most of the mountain. The patio area had stone tables and chairs with umbrellas in the center of the tables to provide shade. There were several comfortable lounge chairs as well. The second set of stairs traveled downwards deep into the mountain and the ground underneath the mountain as well. This set of stairs led to a labyrinth of tunnels that formed the dorms that housed the mages. Most of the mages that belonged to Thunder Stone stayed in these dorms. A few of them owned an apartment in town, but Maddox didn't charge for the dorms so they had more of an appeal for the mages. This bottom area of the guild also held Maddox's master bedroom and large office, a giant library, and several large training areas – all of which were carved out of the mountain or the ground underneath it. Maddox and Titan had been the ones to form everything in the guild, considering Titan could manipulate stone due to his Dragon Slaying Magic and Maddox's Alchemy Magic. All in all, Maddox thought it was a damn good guild.

He took a moment to look around to see which mages were in the main room. He saw Titan sitting over at one of the large stone tables with two beers and a large glass of milk. The milk was, of course, for Tiger. One beer was for himself and Maddox watched as he slid the second beer over to the young man they had been speaking about earlier – Tejil Coeurdelune.

The boy was seventeen and had a fairly happy personality, from what Maddox had seen over the past six months. Tejil stood just as tall as himself – 6'2". He also had dark brown, shaggy hair that came down to partially cover his ears, vibrant, blue-green eyes and a faded scar above his right eye. Even with the goofy smile that Tejil usually wore, Maddox could see the intelligence hidden within his eyes. His guild mark was on the underside of his right wrist and was in white. He had a skinny build, but he was muscular and lean with lightly tan skin. He wore dark blue jeans, a green t-shirt, black boots and a long, black trench coat with blue and gray designs on it. Maddox had learned that Tejil had Frequency Magic, mostly due to the fact that the young man tended to use it to sing and create music when he walked around the guild.

Tejil looked down at the beer that Titan had handed to him with a frown. He pushed the beer back towards Titan, "I don't know why you keep insisting that I drink a beer with you," he said, "You know I don't particularly like alcohol."

"Hey, I've seen you drink wine before," Titan retorted.

"Yeah, maybe like once every couple of months," Tejil said, sending the large man a flat stare, "I'm not built like a mountain like some people who can drink twenty beers and not feel anything."

"Whatever," Titan said, "Drinking with friends builds comradery."

"I'll drink with you, my friend," Tejil smiled, "Just not beer."

"Then I'll drink it," Titan said, "No use letting it go to waste. Now, go get yourself something to drink on me," he grinned, throwing the brunette some jewels, "And come sit back down. I've got some new poetry to go over with you."

"Thanks," Tejil grinned back at him as he caught the jewels and headed towards the bar. His smile widened when he saw the young woman that was working behind the bar that day, "Afternoon Miss Remi Valentine."

Remi sighed loudly before speaking, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'miss'?"

"But you're so mature for a sixteen year old. I though it suited you."

"Well it doesn't," she snapped.

"Whoa there," Tejil said, throwing his hands up defensively, "What's got your panties in a bunch today?"

The young woman stared at Tejil for a moment, wondering if she should answer him or not. Her caramel brown eyes were bright and matched her long, pink hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls while her bangs swooped to the left. She stood at only 5'3" but had an ample bust and butt while also having built up muscle over the years of training. Her skin was pale, but she wasn't ghostly white; and her dark pink guild mark was under her left collarbone. She wore black skinny jeans that disappeared into long, dark brown boots. The boots had buckles on the outsides of them and she had thick socks that peered over the top of the boots and where bright pink with colorful polka dots on them. She also wore a simple, V-neck t-shirt and a worn, black leather jacket over it. She also had a silver chain necklace with both her parent's wedding rings hanging from it. She had yet to divulge what had happened to her parents yet, at least not that Tejil knew. She could have told her two best friends for all he knew. What he did know was that Remi had Fire Magic as well as a size changing hammer that she kept in a brown, leather holster around her hips; though he had yet to see her use either in battle since he had yet to go on a mission with her.

Finally, Remi sighed again and decided to share her frustration since the man seemed to actually want know what was wrong with her, "Miyako and Azielle left me here while they went on a mission."

"Really? That doesn't sound like the two girls who are supposedly your best friends," Tejil smiled at her, "Did they really just leave you behind?"

"Well, no," Remi huffed. Even if Remi was rather mature for her age, the teenager in her still tended to come out every now and then, "I was visiting my grandparents and they live in another town. I wasn't sure how long I was going to be gone either."

"Well then, you weren't here for them to invite you on the mission," Tejil grinned, "I bet they took a pretty simple mission that way they could come back to the guild quicker to see you."

"Probably," she agreed, letting out another, large sigh, "It's just that, we're supposed to be a solid, three-man team. I don't like going on missions without them."

"Well, they'll be back soon," Tejil said, "Now how about you bring me a Coca-Cola?"

"You've got the money for it?"

"Of course," he answered, passing her the jewels it would cost.

"Thanks," Remi said, handing him the drink. He gave her one last smile before he headed back over to his seat with Titan.

Maddox smiled at the small scene, happy to see his guild members getting along. Well, that was until he heard the doors to the guild slam open.

Everyone turned to see a fairly tall woman, standing at 5'8" to be exact, walk into the main room with an angry face. Her usual, playful hazel eyes flared with the same anger on her face. Her auburn hair reached her mid-back and was tied into a loose braid while her bangs covered her forehead and fell into her eyes a little. She was slim and toned with soft curves and an average bust. She had a light tan and her dark green guild mark was on the center of her stomach. She wore tight, jean shorts that reached her mid-thigh with black boots that ended just over the tops of her ankles. She also wore a white tank top that was cut off and showed her stomach. A loose, green mesh shirt was over the tank top and also stopped where the tank top did. She had a black, leather holster belt that held a black steel sai on either side of her hips. She also had green and black bracelets on each of her wrists, green studs pierced into both earlobes and a metal stud pierced through her right eyebrow. This woman went by the name of Quinn Lohr and possessed Memory Take Magic. She was normally a fairly playful and social eighteen year old woman, but she had a nasty short temper that was known to get the better of her at times.

A young man was quickly following her with a nervous, yet agitated look on his face. This man stood at 5'11" with red hair that was shoulder length and slightly spikey, though most of it was covered with a dark gray beanie. He had slanted, dark blue eyes, a pointed nose and lightly tanned skin. He had a fit build but wasn't overly muscled like someone like Titan and his burgundy guild mark was on his right shoulder blade. He also had a scar running through his guild mark, when it could be seen, and a scar running across his nose, an inch under his eyes. He wore baggy, black cargo pants with a black leather belt holding them up as well as holding a gray sheath on his right side. He had gray shoes with burgundy stripes on the sides of them. He wore a dark gray t-shirt with an unzipped, burgundy jacket over top of it. The jacket was black on the inside and he had the sleeves rolled up slightly. It also had a high collar that he left folded down. He also had a silver necklace with a pendant shaped like a sword on it. This man went by the name of Zander Ealdwine and possessed Bullet Magic, the ability to re-quip swords and a newer magic that he had created himself – Gunblade Magic. Normally, the nineteen year old wore a smirk and had a more carefree attitude about him, but the woman storming away from him was known to have this ability to ruin his mood at times.

"Go away, Zander!" she shouted, not bothering to look back at him.

"Oh, come on, Quinn-y," he replied, "Don't be like that."

"And stop calling me Quinn-y! You know I hate that!"

"I don't know why you're so mad anyways, _Quinn_," he said, adding emphasis to her name.

Quinn quickly rounded on him, causing Zander to stop abruptly and practically run into the woman, "You ruined my mission!"

"What do you mean I ruined it? I just helped you complete it."

"That's the problem!" she growled at him, "That was my mission. MY mission! I was supposed to be the one to complete it. Instead, you came barging in after being able to complete your own mission and you finished mine. I was almost done with it too!"

"If you want the money for the mission, you can have it. I told the people of that town to give it to you."

"It's not about the money, Zander," Quinn huffed, "It's about the principal of the matter. It was my mission. I was more than capable of handling it. I didn't ask for your help. Now the people of that town think you completed the mission instead of me and will probably continue to ask for you permanently in the future. Some of us are trying to make a name for ourselves, ya know! It's hard to do that with arrogant idiots like you getting in the way!"

"Uh…I'm sorry?" he offered her.

Quinn groaned loudly as she threw her hands up into the air and stormed off down towards the dorms.

Silence filled the guild until Titan whistled, "Man, she chewed you out good," he said, earning laughs from other guild members.

"Shove it, rock brains!" Zander snapped as he walked up to the bar. He plopped down onto one of the high stools and quickly pulled his beanie down over his eyes in embarrassment, "Get me a beer, Remi," he said, throwing down some money for the drink.

"Can I at least get a please?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"Please," he answered with a huff.

Remi rolled her eyes, but got him the beer anyways.

Just as Zander was taking his first sip, Maddox came and sat next to him. Remi quickly got him a beer as well, knowing how much the Master enjoyed his drinking. Maddox chuckled at Zander's reaction to Quinn's anger.

"Ya know, I loved a woman with a temper that could rival Quinn's. She sure was a handful, but she was worth it," Maddox said.

"Yeah, well, I don't love Quinn, so telling me it's worth it isn't helpful," Zander replied, taking another drink.

Maddox laughed loudly, the sound loud and booming. These youngsters knew nothing, but he wouldn't be the one to intervene. He knew they would have to figure things out on their own, just as he once had to.

"You do realize that you're going to have to give her a real apology, right?" Maddox asked.

"I don't know why I should," the red head answered, "She was taking on three giants that were terrorizing a nearby village. She needed the help, so I helped. She should be thanking me, not yelling at me."

"You should still apologize," Maddox stated, "You better learn now that women always, and I mean ALWAYS, win an argument. Just make life easier for yourself and everyone in the guild and apologize properly to her."

"Tch," Zander replied, "She can't always get her way, especially when she needed the help. She'll understand eventually."

"All right, but I warned you, boy," Maddox said with a wide grin. He then looked up to the clock above the bar and smirked. More of his guild members should be making appearances soon and part of him hoped that they were just as rambunctious as the others have been that afternoon. It made him feel young again.

* * *

**A/N: **Well there's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it!

If you have submitted a character and they haven't showed up yet, don't worry! Their introduction is coming! I just have to come up with the proper introduction scenes for each character.

I'll have the next one up soon!

Please remember to review!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Whoo! Another chapter uploaded!

I rather quite liked this chapter. So I hope you all like it too! And it's been a little hard getting the typing done, considering my new kitten has been trying to attack my laptop while I'm writing. She's like obsessed with anything that moves, but that goes for any kitten really. But she's just too adorable!

**I AM STILL ACCEPTING OC'S!** I've decided that I want about 30 or so of them and I'm at 16 or so right now. So there's plenty of time for you to enter an OC right now! I'd rather have them sooner than later since I'm doing all the introductions right now! So please! Submit an OC and please use the form from the prologue chapter and send it back to me in a review or a PM. Please note that I do have three Dragon Slayers at this time - a Stone, a Water and an Earth one - so there is only one slot left open for a Dragon Slayer character (again unless you make one that I absolutely love and have to have). I'm really loving this story, so I would love to see any OC that I get and fit them into Thunder Stone. I have awesome things planned!

I would like to thank dreadburner94, Blazingfire55, Resmesh and Hiragami Kotone for their reviews!

**dreadburner94** - It's good to hear that Zander turned out well in the first chapter! And yeah, poor Zander already having girl problems! And I'm glad to hear that you liked the other characters as well, especially Quinn! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Blazingfire55** - Glad to hear that you're liking the introductions so far! I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Resmesh** - Glad to hear that you like it so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hiragami Kotone** - Thank you for your character! And I'm glad that you're liking the story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I would also like to send out a thank you to dreadburner94 again for all the help they've been giving me! I really appreciate it!

Again, I haven't forgotten about 'Love Goes Boom' for those of you who are reading that story as well. The ideas for Thunder Stone have just been brewing and I want to get them out before I forget them. But I should be returning to 'Love Goes Boom' soon! I'm beginning to miss my Gajeel and Margo love, lol! And I'm excited for the special that I've been working on for it and the special for it will be uploaded next!

**Credits**

**Samuel Steele, Rey Steele and Raina Steele - Benthino**

**Snagget Cipini and Planteggs Cipini - Friend #2**

**Miyako Ranji - dreadburner94**

**Azielle Morgan - MyDearWatson**

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Why do you keep looking at the clock?" Remi asked Maddox as she slid a second beer over towards Zander.

"Because our little family within Thunder Stone should be showing up any minute," Maddox grinned, knowing that the three people he was thinking of would be returning from their morning training session soon; and as if on cue, the doors to the guild swung open.

"Oh no," Remi groaned with an added sigh. Even Zander pulled his beanie up out of his eyes to watch the scene.

"Good morning Thunder Stone!" a loud voice boomed throughout the main hall.

"It's the afternoon, Samuel," Maddox chuckled.

"Oh? Is it? I hadn't even noticed," Samuel replied.

The man's full name was Samuel Steele and he was one of the older men in the guild, being forty-five years old. He stood at 6'4" with pale skin and a very muscular build. He was bald and had bright blue eyes. His red guild mark was located on his right fist and he had a large scar reaching from above his right eye down to his lower left cheek. He currently sported his black, thick plated adamantine armor. He normally wore a helmet as well that would have burning red eyes if he was wearing it. The helmet was being carried under his left arm for the moment. Finally, across his back, he carried a giant, double edged sword that worked well with his Colossal Magic, which gave him the strength, rage and charging force of a colossus. He was also one of the guild's S-Class mages.

"It is, my friend," Maddox answered with a laugh, "Come sit down and have a beer with me."

Samuel walked over to the bar and sat on the open stool next to Maddox. He looked over at Remi who stared back at him with an unamused expression. The pink haired girl had dealt with the older gentleman several times, mostly serving him drinks, so she knew what he was like. It wasn't that Samuel was a bad person. His stories just annoyed her, considering she had heard them all a hundred times over.

"Remi!" Samuel grinned widely, "How have you been? I haven't seen you for a while."

"I've been visiting my grandparents," she answered, hoping he wouldn't make a story out of her answer.

"It's good that you visit them," Samuel said, "I remember when I used to visit my own grandparents. That was thirty years ago. There was this one time that I was carrying a box of oranges over to them and –"

SLAM

"No! No more stories!" Remi growled after she slammed her hands on the bar countertop, "Please just order your drink so I can be on my way!"

"Feisty today, aren't we?" a cool voice asked, a young man appearing beside Samuel.

Remi's eye twitched in irritation. It really seemed that people wanted to push her buttons today, "I don't need your two cents, Rey," she said as calmly as she could.

The man in front of her was known as Rey Steele, nephew to Samuel. He was twenty-one years old, stood at six feet even with a slightly muscular build and tan skin. His hair was jet black and it was cut short with it slicked up in short spikes. His eyes were brown and slightly droopy and his white guild mark was on the side of his neck. He wore a black jacket over a dark blue t-shirt with black combat pants and dark gray shoes. He had a large katana strapped to his back and he had two, black leather holsters around each of his thighs. The one on his right thigh held a pistol while the one on his left held a large combat knife. He also had Shadow Magic, which allowed him to manipulate shadows.

"Ya know, for as mature as you say you are, you sure let things get to you easily," he smirked, "I don't think you're as cool and mature as you say you are. Now, me on the other hand, I've got that area down packed."

"You're not mature at all," a female's voice stated as a young woman pushed Rey out of the way.

The woman that now stood in front of Remi went by Raina Steele. She was twenty-two years old and she was Rey's older sister as well as Samuel's niece. She stood at 5'6" with a dark tan, much darker than Rey's, and a curvy, slightly muscular build. Her hair was brown and shoulder length while her bangs slightly fell into her eyes, which were hazel, and her yellow guild mark was on her lower stomach when it could be seen. She wore knee length, brown shorts, a light blue t-shirt and short, black boots. She also had metal arms guards that came up to her elbows and each one had blades chained to them for her to use in battle. She also incorporated the chains with her magic – Petrusite Magic – which allowed her to make chains and blasts of green lightning, which was known to be more powerful than regular lightning.

"What the hell?" Rey growled, pushing his sister back and into Samuel.

"I thought you two had enough training this morning," Samuel said, "Unless we need to go back out into the forest to continue this morning's session."

"No sir!" the siblings said together, standing up straight.

"Good," Samuel grinned, "Now, go have some fun."

"You almost got us stuck training some more," Rey grumbled under his breath as they walked away from the bar.

"Me? It was your fault that it all started!" Raina hissed back at him, "If you had just left Remi alone, that almost wouldn't have happened."

"Just because you're older doesn't mean you're right," he retorted, "Besides," he added with a grin, "I'm the 'bigger' sibling, so you should listen to me."

"You're just taller, not smarter."

"Hey!"

Samuel and Maddox laughed at the sibling's banter before turning back to their beers.

"You're doing a great job with them," Maddox said.

"Yeah, but they can be a handful together sometimes," Samuel replied.

Zander's eyes went wide, knowing the man was about to start another one of his stories. He looked towards Remi, who wore a look that practically asked him not to leave her alone with the two older men. Maddox listened to Samuel's stories as if he had never heard them before and never asked the man to stop repeating them.

"Zander, don't," Remi whispered harshly.

"Sorry," he said, giving he his trademark smirk, "But I've gotta go. Good luck, though."

"Zander!" Remi shouted as the redhead ran from the bar laughing, "Ugh!" she groaned as she fell to the bar in defeat, hearing Samuel start up another long story about his niece and nephew from when they were little.

**. : + : .**

"Put the wallet back, Snagget."

"Aww, do I have to, Planteggs?"

"Yes. You know we've been trying to conduct honest work in this town. We can't steal from the townspeople."

"You've been no fun since we joined Thunder Stone."

Snagget easily slid a man's wallet back into his pocket without the man's knowing it had ever been taken in the first place. Snagget Cipini, originally named John Cipini, was a man of twenty who stood at an average height of 5'9" with a light tan skin and a medium build. His hair was black and cut short, his eyes were black and his black guild mark was on the top of his left foot when it could be seen. He wore white wraps on his wrists and ankles, much like a boxer would. He had white shorts that ended at his knees, a long sleeved, white shirt and heavy, white boots. He also wore silver greaves and gauntlets and he kept a dagger hidden in his right boot. He had Hand Projection Magic, which allowed him to send out telepathic projections of his hands – gauntlets included – in order to attack or subdue enemies.

Planteggs simply rolled her eyes at her brother's words. She was also twenty years old, being the younger twin between the two. Planteggs Cipini, originally named Jane Cipini, also stood at 5'9" with light tan skin and had a slender build with a smaller bust. Her hair was brown that came down a little past her shoulders, green eyes and her green guild mark was on her right forearm. She wore a long, green dress shirt with black leggings that disappeared into brown leather boots. She also had brown leather gloves and a brown belt around her hips that held several poison darts and glass vials filled with liquid poison. She had poison ivy tattoos all over her body that were made with plant matter ink so she could actually control the tattoos. She also had red lipstick that was infused with poison and several piercings along each ear with live ivy curling around each piercing. The reason for all the plant and poison items was due to the fact that she had Plant and Poison Magic. This allowed her to have a telepathic link with nature in order to control it and use it in battle and she was immune to any poison and had a large amount of knowledge about poisons.

Both siblings had decided to change their names when they were young. Though as to why they did it and how they came up with the strange names was a mystery to the other members of the guild, save for Maddox. Both siblings were also S-Class mages for Thunder Stone.

"I thought we only joined the guild to become more serious about our magic?" Snagget asked as the two of them walked through the town of Magnolia. They had just completed a mission together and were heading back to the guild. They never worked with anyone else, aside from each other, and they rather liked it that way. It was hard for them to socialize, considering they had been bullied as small children. It caused them to grow up feeling bitter towards other people, so it had surprised Snagget when his sister had mentioned joining a guild. When he realized that she had been serious about it, he had simply said that they would join the next guild they came to, not bothering to put any thought into the decision; and that guild just so happened to be Thunder Stone. The other members at the guild left them alone for the most part, other than a few of the more cheerful members trying to get to know them and Maddox checking up on them every now and then. This was fine for Snagget, who was the more antisocial one of the twins.

"We did join the guild to become more serious about our magic. Guilds have more dangerous jobs for us to better our magic," Planteggs answered, "But if we steal from anyone, we run the possibility of getting caught. If we get caught, then we could be kicked out of the guild. Even if Maddox is a good man, he won't tolerate us stealing when we make enough money from our missions. What do you think will happen if we get kicked out?"

"Uh…something bad?"

Planteggs smacked her palm to her forehead. Snagget had never been the brightest bulb in the bunch, "Yes, Snagget, something bad will happen. To be more specific, if we have a reputation of being kicked out of a guild, no other guild will take us in. If that happens, we can't go on more dangerous jobs and we won't get paid as much as we are now. We'll have to go back to living off the streets and pick pocketing."

"We did fine when we did that before," Snagget mentioned.

"Yes, but I'm tired of that. I'd rather deal with the members of Thunder Stone and make decent money and have a place to stay than having to steal everything and hope we have enough food to make it to next week and wondering where we'll be staying if we make it to next week. You understand?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it, Snagget," she hissed, "No more stealing."

"I heard you the first time, geez."

"Good," she said, "Now, let's head back to the guild. I want to see if there are any new missions."

"Another mission already?" he groaned.

"Of course," she smiled, "We have to show the other members how good we are."

"We already know how good we are," he grumbled at her, "You just want the attention of completing so many missions."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Snagget sighed heavily as he followed his sister up the steep hill towards Thunder Stone.

**. : + : .**

"That was a fun mission, Azielle!" Miyako Ranji smiled brightly in the afternoon sun.

The seventeen year old mage stood at 5'5" with naturally pale skin and had a thin, in-shape figure with an average bust and thin waist. Her hair was silver and shoulder length with long bangs that were held to the right with a yellow, lightning bolt hairpin; though a lock of hair always fell in between her eyes. Her eyes were almond shaped and maroon. She had a slightly pointed nose, thin eye brows and her yellow guild mark was below her right collar bone. She wore a hooded yellow jacket with a black, horizontal lightning bolt pattern on it. It was worn over a gray tube top that exposed her stomach. She had short, black jean shorts with a gray belt that held a gray satchel. She wore worn out, gray shoes with tube socks that went half way up her calves with a yellow stripe around the top of them. She was able to use two types of magic – Magnetic Magic and Lightning Magic. She used the Magnetic Magic to manipulate metals of all kinds – her satchel containing scraps of cobalt to use as projectiles. She used the Lightning Magic to rapidly transit the battlefield as well as use it with her Magnetic Magic to create electromagnetic fields.

"We didn't do anything other than organize the neighboring town's library," Azielle Morgan stated calmly, but there was annoyance hidden in her voice, "And we had to do it twice because you thought it would be a good idea use your Lightning Magic to speed things up. It only created a bigger mess."

Azielle was also seventeen years old who stood at 5'6" with naturally tan skin and slim and fit figure with a B-cup sized bust and slightly wider hips. Her hair was platinum blonde that was long and tied into a pony tail right at the end of her hair. A few longs bangs framed her face and a few shorter bangs covered her forehead and fell into her light gray eyes. Her guild mark was light gray and located on her left shoulder. She wore white leggings that disappeared into brown, ankle boots with an extra-long, flowing peach tank top. She also had a long, ivory flower necklace and a shorter brown necklace with little, metal charms on it that Miyako made for her. Like Miyako, Azielle also had two types of magic. The first was Archive Magic, which she had taught to herself when she was very young. She had read about the magic type when researching tactics and tactical magic and she came across Hibiki Lates's name in a book. She had decided then to use the Archive Magic as a database for everything she learned over the years in order to become a better tactician. Azielle also had Air Magic, which allowed her to manipulate air. She had decided that she would need a second magic in order to be more useful on the battlefield.

Even if the two girls seemed very opposite of each other, the two had been friends since they were three years old. They grew up in Oak Town together and had joined Thunder Stone together a year ago. It was actually rather hard to separate them. Miyako kept Azielle social and happy while Azielle kept Miyako grounded and from causing too much trouble. The pair just worked; and now they were a trio since Remi had joined their team as well.

"I didn't mean to ruin things," Miyako pouted, "I just wanted to finish the mission quickly so we could get back to Thunder Stone sooner. I hope Remi is back from seeing her grandparents!"

"If you wanted to see Remi, then why did we take the mission in the first place?"

"Because I was bored," Miyako answered, "And you were starting to burry yourself in your books again. It's not good for you to keep doing that."

"I do it so I can learn more things. I want to be as good of or a better tactician than Mavis Vermillion was and the only way I'm going to be able to do that is by studying," Azielle stated, "Plus, my dad sent me a new history book he found."

"I think you'll learn more by doing rather than reading," Miyako smiled, "There's only so much books can tell you about tactics. On the battlefield is where you'll really be able to put your smarts to use."

Azielle stared at her best friend for a moment, surprised by her explanation, "That's actually rather smart of you, Miyako."

"Thanks! I have my moments!"

"That still doesn't get you off the hook for making us clean that library up twice," Azielle said with a flat stare.

"Awww," Miyako pouted, bending her body over in defeat.

Azielle smiled softly at Miyako's reaction as the two entered the guild. As soon as the girls walked into the main room, Remi's voice rang loudly.

"SAVE ME!" Remi shouted with tears streaming down her face.

Miyako stared at the pinkette with a confused expression while Azielle sighed in exasperation. The blonde already knew why Remi was in a frustrated state. She had dealt with Samuel herself on several occasions behind the bar.

"Give me a moment to grab a book from my room and I'll take over for you, Remi," Azielle stated as she walked towards the stairs that led down to the dorms.

"You're an angel!" Remi announced.

"I know, I know," Azielle said before a small smirk appeared on her lips, "Looks like both you and Miyako owe me now," and with that she disappeared downstairs.

"What did she mean by that?" Remi asked herself before she was attacked by Miyako.

"REMI!" Miyako shouted happily, running behind the bar and hugging her tightly, "We missed you! How was your trip?"

"It went well," Remi answered, "It was good to see my grandparents and they're doing well."

"That's good to hear!"

"But then I came back to find that you and Azielle went on a mission without me," Remi frowned.

"I'm sorry!" Miyako said, "We didn't mean to go without you, but I was soooooo bored and Azielle was starting to get buried by her books, literally. We had to do something!"

"I don't know if I can forgive you," Remi said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She wanted to laugh when she saw little tears at the corners of Miyako's eyes. It was so easy to tease the poor girl.

Suddenly, Miyako's face turned into a bright smile as she thought of something, "We did buy something for you while we were on the mission," she said, digging through her satchel. When she found what she was looking for, she pushed a keychain into Remi's hands. Remi looked down to see a little chibi panda bear eating a piece of bamboo on the end of the keychain. Its eyes were so big and blue and it was just so cute that Remi couldn't help but widen her eyes at it, "We know how much you secretly like cute things, so we had to buy this when we saw it."

"GAH! It's adorable!" Remi shouted, hugging Miyako tightly, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Miyako laughed, "So am I forgiven now?"

"Yes, you're forgiven!"

"I'm guessing you gave her the keychain?" Azielle asked, appearing behind the bar with a thick book.

"Yep!"

"Just look at this scene," Samuel grinned, finishing off his fourth beer while Maddox was already working on his fifth, "It reminds me of my army days."

"NO!" Remi shouted, "No it doesn't!"

"Just go," Azielle said, "I'll handle the bar and the stories."

"Thank you!" Remi said, pulling on Miyako's hand and running up to the loft with the girl. There was no use in leaving her to be tortured by the man's stories, even if she did listen to them with an open ear like Maddox.

Azielle sighed as she pulled a bar stool behind the counter and next to the beer tap, which happened to be across from Samuel and Maddox. It was easier to give them beers this way. She dropped her book onto the counter with a hard thunk and sat on the stool. She flipped it open to where she had left off and began reading. She would periodically nod at Samuel to pretend she was listening while handing the older men beers when they needed them. She didn't mind the man's stories much, so long as she was able to tune him out and read. Though, she still mentally noted that Remi would owe her one for this since she could be lying in her comfy bed while reading instead of a hard stool.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it!

Again, please send in an OC if you have one! And also, if you have entered an OC and they have not been introduced yet, don't worry! Their introduction is on the way! I just want to make sure they get the proper introduction!

I'll have the next one up soon!

Please remember to review!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Another chapter down!

I was so happy at all the characters that were submitted this time around! It really helped me out with this chapter! I did like this chapter a lot too, so I hope you all enjoy it as well.

**I'M STILL ACCEPTING OC'S!** I'm at 23 characters so I only need about 7 more of them. The last Dragon Slayer slot is still open, but please keep in mind that there is already a Stone, an Earth and a Water one. Also! There are some specific character types I am currently looking for! For men, I would like to have an intellectual type of guy as well as a 'born badass' type of guy (both of which I would like to be between 17-22 years old). For women, I would like to have a very girly/womanly type of woman (but please don't make her a mary sue! I would like to see her be able to take care of herself and fight well) and a full on tom boy type of girl (I would like the more feminine character to be a little older, like in her early twenties, and the tom boy character I would like to see be between 17-20). If you're interested in making these type of characters, I would greatly appreciate it! ^.^

I would like to thank Hiragami Kotone, Blazingfire55, dreadburner94, Zades and Cat the Alien for their reviews!

**Hiragami Kotone** - LOL! Yeah, Remi's part was one of my favorites to write! And yeah, she can get pretty moody. I figured with her still being 16, she's not going to be able to be totally mature like she wants, lol. And Samuel's stories made me laugh too. I have someone like that in my family (as most people probably do) and I can only take so much of it! And don't worry about Hikari and Remi looking similar. They're both pretty different in personalities, so it should be easy to tell them apart. I actually introduced Hikari in this chapter, so I hope you like how she's written! I hope you enjoy the chapter as well!

**Blazingfire55** - Yeah, my kitten's pretty adorable, if I do say so myself, lol. But she's totally full of energy all the time! Anyways, glad to hear that you're liking the story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**dreadburner94** - Glad to hear that Miyako turned out well! And I'm glad you like the three girls together! And yeah, I have a family member that rambles on like Samuel, so it made that scene fairly easy for me to write. I'm glad to hear that you're liking the story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Zades** - Thank you for your character! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Cat the Alien** - Thanks for the compliments! ^.^ I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far. And yeah, I know I have a habit of telling rather than showing. Sometimes I get so wrapped up in whatever I'm writing that I don't pay attention to things like that. It's something that I've been trying to work on, but thanks for the constructive criticism! That helps just as much as the other part of your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Credits**

**Liam Tanju - Reitzel-chan**

**Terran Azalea - Zades**

**Hikari Knightley Dollie and Flora- Hiragami Kotone**

**Shaw Rye - Barrett M107**

**Walker Stokes - Joshua1277**

**Akemi Katsu and Zell - Blazingfire55**

**Judge - Friend #3**

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The afternoon shone brightly in the town of Magnolia as a tall man headed for the orphanage that was on the edge of town, close to the forest. A small smile passed across his lips as he heard the children laughing as they played outside. There was a small lull in their laughter, the man assuming that they had noticed him.

"Look! It's Liam!" one of the children shouted, confirming his assumption. The other kids let out shouts of their own excitement as they ran towards the man.

The man's full name was Liam Tanju and he was a current member of Thunder Stone. He was twenty-four years old and like Titan, he had been with Thunder Stone from the beginning of its creation. He had long, blonde hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. He stood at 6'1" with pale skin and a lean, but muscled build. His black guild mark was located in the middle of his forehead. He wore red pants with gray boots and a gray shirt. He also wore a long, black coat with a wide brimmed, red hat, gray gloves and a black holster belt that held a magic gun on his right hip. The only thing that seemed rather unusual about the man were the white bandages that were wrapped around his eyes; and even with the bindings, he was able to navigate without any problems. This man also possessed Illusion Magic. The guild was also aware that he had a second magic, but had yet to find out what it was; aside, of course, from Maddox.

"Hey kids," he said once they all had surrounded him.

"Did you just get back into town, Liam?" a little girl asked.

"Yes, I did," he answered, setting a large bag down on the ground that he had been carrying over his left shoulder, "I just finished a mission out in Oak Town."

"That's so cool!" a boy said, "I hope I can become a mage one day too!"

"Maybe you can," Liam replied, letting another small smile spread across his lips, "Then you could join Thunder Stone."

"All you Thunder Stone mages are so cool!" another boy said, "And strong! It sure is a good thing you're in Magnolia. You can chase off Twilight Ogre that way," he explained, many of the other children agreeing with him.

"We try our best," Liam stated.

"Liam!" a girl called out in excitement, "Did you bring us anything from Oak Town?!"

"Trisha! You shouldn't ask such things!" the priest who ran the orphanage scolded her, "It's rude."

"Don't worry about it," Liam waved off the man's scolding, "I always bring the kids something from my missions. Isn't that right, kids?" he asked, earning affirmations from all of the children around him.

The priest sighed heavily before he walked away, mumbling about how Liam always spoiled the children. Liam thought it was only right that the kids at the orphanage got some spoiling from somebody. They didn't have parents to do it and the priest with a stick up his butt sure as hell wasn't going to do it.

Liam knelt down by his bag and began to unwrap the bandages around his eyes first before he opened the bag. Once the bandages were off, bright blue eyes stared at all the children around him. He felt calm around the children and they were some of the few that actually ever got to see his eyes. They had asked him why he had the bandages a few times, but Liam had always managed to sidestep that question. Eventually, the kids learned to stop asking that question and had now grown used to the fact that Liam would always wear the bandages around his eyes.

Liam then turned his attention to his large bag and opened it up. He began pulled out handcrafted, wooden yo-yos, each painted in different colors and designs, "I got one for each of you," he said as he watched all of their eyes light up in joy. He began handing out a yo-yo to each child, happy to see them so happy. They all thanked them before running off to go play with their new toys.

He looked into the bag to see he had one more yo-yo left. It was painted a soft green with black and blue swirls around it. He wished he had another kid to give it to since he would never use it himself. It was then that he looked up to see a pair of spring green eyes staring at him in curiosity. There was a quiet moment between Liam and the green eyes before the blonde man seemed to flinch in pain and had to look away from those eyes. He quickly began wrapping the bandages around his eyes, afraid to come into eye contact with anyone else aside from the children.

"I hope I didn't startle you, Liam" a young boy's voice said.

It was then that Liam recognized the voice. This boy was a member of Thunder Stone. Liam had trained himself to recognize voices much quicker than faces since he had his bandages on most of the time.

"You're fine, Terran," Liam said quietly, tying the bandages behind his head and fixing his hat back into place, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the guild?"

The boy's full name was Terran Azalea and at fifteen, he was one of the youngest members of Thunder Stone. Though, he was rather tall for his age, standing at 5'9". He had tan skin and a lean and built body. His hair was black and reached the nape of his neck. It was combed mostly to the right in the front and it spiked out in the back. His guild mark was located on his right forearm and it was in blue. He wore black jeans with dark green running shoes, a green t-shirt and a black and gray striped hoodie. He also had a pair of black headphones that were attached to a music player that he held in the front hoodie pocket. The last thing he had on him was a necklace with a sea green trident pendant hanging from it. This boy also possessed Nature Creation Magic along with a dagger and throwing knives that he kept hidden within his clothes.

"I come to visit the orphanage often," Terran answered, "Though, I've never seen you here before."

"I come here often as well," Liam said, "I suppose we've just never been here at the same time. Though, I still find it odd that you come here."

"Yeah, well, I used to live here before joining the guild," Terran replied, looking away from the blonde man. There was a quiet moment between the two before Terran looked back at Liam with a bright smile, "Besides, I like the kids a lot and I did make friends with them before I moved into Thunder Stone. I want to make sure they're doing okay."

"That's a good thing for you to do, Terran," Liam said. He then remember the yo-yo in his hands. He figured Terran should have it rather than let it sit in his dorm room back at the guild to collect dust, "Here, take this," he said, passing the small toy over to Terran.

"A yo-yo?" Terran asked, looking down at the toy now in his hands. He tied the white string around his right index finger and rolled it down and back up a few times before smiling brightly again, "Thanks Liam! This is pretty awesome!"

"Well, you're easy to please," Liam stated, surprised at how a fifteen year old could like a yo-yo so much.

"I don't get gifts very often," Terran shrugged, "And it's something I didn't have before."

Liam let one last small smile escape before he stood and turned towards the direction of the guild, "How about we head home?"

"Sounds good to me," Terran answered, "I've been here for a few hours and I know Hikari starts to worry if I'm gone too long."

Liam flinched slightly at the mention of the girl's name. She was a rather rambunctious and mischievous girl and she had a bit of a habit of testing his patience at times. Even if Terran could be just as rambunctious as Hikari, he was able to keep Hikari out of hair quite often. Liam supposed that was why he didn't mind talking to the boy now. With that thought in mind, the two began heading towards the guild.

**. : + : .**

Hikari Knightley Dollie was currently in the large Thunder Stone kitchen humming a light tune and cooking up a few batches of chocolate chip cookies. Like Terran and Remi, she was another one of the younger members of Thunder Stone at sixteen. She stood at 5'3" with lightly tanned skin and an athletically built frame with a small waist and a C-cup bust. She had long, magenta hair that reached her back in soft waves. She currently sported it in a high pony tail while she was cooking. Her long bangs also covered her right eye. Her eyes were also unique, the right one being crimson red and the left one being sky blue. Her guild mark was located on her left cheek and it was in a gold color. She wore a white, sleeveless sundress that had a tight bodice and it fluffed out slightly as it went down her body and it ended two inches above her knees. She wore black leggings underneath the dress and brown cowgirl boots that went up to her mid-thigh.

The young girl was also one of Thunder Stone's Dragon Slayers. Unlike Titan who was a third generation Dragon Slayer, Hikari was a first generation Earth Dragon Slayer and learned all her Slaying Magic from a dragon only. Along her travels, though, she had also learned Wrap Magic and Sound Manipulation. She also owned a violin that she kept in her room and only used on rare occasions with her Sound Manipulation Magic. The weapon that she used most often was her Flute Scythe that she carried everywhere she went. Even now, it was sitting off to the side in the kitchen.

She also had an Exceed named Flora who looked like a small white tiger. She had snow white fur with black stripes, blue eyes and a small pink nose. She wore a black tank top, a purple skirt and a black rose on her right ear. Flora was currently away from the kitchen, knowing how Hikari could get when she was cooking. Hikari wasn't too worried though since the Exceed tended to stay close by just in case trouble happened.

Hikari loved to cook, sweets mostly, so it wasn't surprising that, that was where Terran found her at.

"Slaving away at the oven again, I see," Terran smirked, leaning against the large door that lead to the kitchen from the main room.

"Terran!" Hikari shouted, throwing the pan of cookies she was holding into the air.

All the cookies flew off the pan and through the air, Terran watching them as they moved above his head. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor being tackled into a hug by Hikari while the cookies began to fall. He moved quickly to catch the cookies, not wanting them to go to waste. He grinned triumphantly when he managed to catch the last one, but his grin quickly faded as heat began to rush through his hands, "Hot! Hot! Hot!" he repeated quickly before dropping all the cookies to the floor, "Oh man," he groaned, staring at the ruined cookies while Hikari continued to hug him on the floor.

"I was beginning to wonder when you'd be back," Hikari said.

"You just saw me this morning," Terran laughed, "And it looks like you managed to keep yourself busy while I was gone."

"Yeah, but it was no fun without you," Hikari pouted.

"Well, let's get up off the floor and make another batch."

"Really?!" Hikari asked excitedly, hearts replacing her eyes.

"Yes, really," he grinned, "We have to replace the ones that fell on the floor. I doubt only two batches of cookies will feed the guild. Titan will eat that many on his own."

"All right," Hikari smiled, jumping up off of Terran and standing up, "Then you get to help me start mixing the next batch," she said, helping to pull Terran to his feet.

"Thanks," Terran said, dusting himself off a little and throwing away the fallen cookies, "Is there any reason you're baking?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well, no, but usually something initiates your cooking most of the time. Did something happen while I was gone?"

Hikari sighed, wondering when Terran had started to know her so well, "Quinn came back to the guild in a bad mood and I wanted to make her something to help cheer her up, but then I knew everyone else would get jealous if I didn't make them something too. So I figured I'd make a bunch of cookies for everyone to share and then give Quinn her own, full batch of them."

"It's a nice idea, Hikari," Terran said before a frown crossed his face, "But you know that Quinn probably won't take the cookies from you."

"I know," Hikari replied with her own frown, "I was hoping that Zander would give them to her since he was the one that upset her in the first place."

Terran snorted in laughter at her idea.

"What's so funny?" she huffed.

"That idea definitely won't work!" he laughed loudly.

"And why not?" she asked, planting her hands on her hips.

"Because that's totally not Zander at all! He can barely say 'I'm sorry' in a situation like this, much less give someone an apology present!"

"But he should!" Hikari pouted, "He made Quinn mad, so he should apologize."

"Look, if it really means that much to you, I'll give Quinn the cookies myself," Terran said, giving her a warm smile, "But you should leave Zander alone. He'll eventually apologize in his own way."

"All right," she sighed, giving into Terran's idea, "But no eating the cookies for Quinn when I give them to you!"

"I promise," he said, "I think it's cool of you to look out for everyone like you do."

"You think I'm cool?!" she asked with excitement, her eyes turning wide like saucers.

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"You're the best, Terran!" she smiled widely while hugging him tightly again.

Terran laughed while rubbing the back of his head nervously. A blush spread across his cheeks for a moment before he coughed loudly, "Well, let's get those cookies started."

"Right!" Hikari said with a bright smile as she released him and they both turned to the kitchen counter.

**. : + : .**

Liam flinched when he heard Hikari shout loudly when Terran entered the kitchen. He had never liked loud noises much, which was why he liked his current drinking partner so much. He sat across from a young man that was normally quiet himself, though in his own weird way.

This man went by the name of Shaw Rye. He was twenty years old, stood at six feet even and had light tan skin and a lean and toned build. His blonde hair was shaggy, messy and chin length. He kept his bangs held back by a black hair band which kept it spikey in a windswept way towards the back. He had droopy, blue eyes and his red guild mark was on his right palm. He wore baggy, black cargo pants, an off white tank top with a red and gray camouflage, long sleeved shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and open toed sandals. He had three small, black earrings on his left ear and a silver flask on the countertop next to him that he normally kept in his back pocket. He also possessed Barrier Magic.

Shaw happened to be one of the few people that Liam could handle without his patience wearing thin. Though, considering both of them suffered from insomnia, it wasn't all that surprising that they got along well.

"How'd your visit at the orphanage goooooo?" Shaw asked, drawing out the 'o' sound on the last word. Shaw also happened to be the guild's token drunk man, although most of the time he seemed sober while he was drunk. He had been responsible for thirty-five to forty percent of the guild's yearly alcohol consumption since he joined Thunder Stone two years ago; which happened to be around the same time that Liam had joined.

"It went well," Liam answered, not at all fazed by the way Shaw spoke. He had been around the man long enough to become used to it, "The kids are doing great and they liked the presents I brought them."

"That's good to hear," Shaw answered, taking a large swig of his beer followed by a swig from his flask. His flask always tended to hold a much stronger liquor.

"You ought to come with me one time to meet them," Liam suggested.

"Me? Meet young kids? I don't think soooooo," he replied, drawing out his last word again, "I wouldn't be a good influence on them. Not at alllllll."

"You should try it out at least once," Liam pushed.

Before Shaw could answer him, Terran came over to the stone table they sat at with a small basket of cookies in his hands.

"What can we…" Shaw began before pausing for a moment. An awkward silence passed through the small group, Terran looking back and forth between Shaw and Liam. He quirked an eyebrow when the man still hadn't finished his sentence.

"Is he all right?" Terran asked, looking towards Liam.

"He's fine," the blonde mage answered, "He does this often. Just give him a moment and he'll finish his sentence," he explained, taking a sip of his beer like the behavior of the man across from him was normal.

Terran stood quietly for a moment, wondering if Liam was correct and that Shaw would eventually answer. Silence still filled the space between the three and Terran looked back at Liam, "Doesn't it make it hard for you to have a conversation with him when he does this?"

"Conversations don't always have to be quick," Liam answered, "I'm in no hurry and it would be rude to make him speak sooner than he wants to."

Terran sighed loudly, not happy about the man's weird behavior.

"…do for you?" Shaw finally finished his question.

Terran now let out a relieved sigh before turning to Liam. He'd rather have his question be aimed at the older male out of fear that Shaw would pause in his answer again, "Do you happen to know where Quinn is?"

"I'm not sure," Liam answered.

"She went downstairs when she got back from her missssssion," Shaw added.

"Um, thanks!" Terran said before running off, still feeling a little weird by Shaw's behavior. He hadn't become used to it during his time in Thunder Stone like Liam had.

"Good kid," Shaw stated, "But in too much of a hurrrrrrrry."

"I second that," Liam said, raising his beer towards Shaw's. They clacked their glasses together before moving back into silence and light small talk.

**. : + : .**

Terran quickly made his way downstairs and through the labyrinth of dorms. He made his way towards Quinn's room, knocking on the wooden door when he got there. He knocked again when no one answered. He then groaned in irritation when he realized that Quinn wasn't in her room. He just wanted to get back upstairs with Hikari. Just as he was turning around to do just that, he happened to hear loud shouts coming from further into the mountain towards the training areas; and out of curiosity, Terran followed the shouts.

Once he came to the first open training area, which happened to be a large ring with a flat, stone surface and several, large wooden posts all around it, he saw Quinn. She was currently sporting the black, fingerless leather gloves she wore when she was training and she was repeatedly hitting one of the posts with either her fists or boot clad feet. Terran watched her for a few minutes before he heard voices off to the side. It was then that he realized that he wasn't alone down there.

He looked over to his left to see Rey standing to the side of the ring with another young man. They were both smirking as they spoke and watched Quinn take her frustration out on the wooden post. Terran recognized the other man instantly.

He went by the name of Walker Stokes. He was nineteen, stood a 6'4", he had slightly tan skin and a muscular build. He had blonde hair that was spikey and medium length, green eyes and his green guild mark was on his left shoulder when his could be seen. He wore a long sleeved, black shirt with a short sleeved, white button-up shirt over it and he left the top shirt unbuttoned. He also wore white jeans and black shoes. He was an A-Class mage like Rey and Raina and he possessed Weight Manipulation Magic.

"Man, he must have really pissed her off this time," Walker laughed.

"No kidding," Rey replied, "I haven't seen her this angry since Tejil tricked Titan into smashing a pie into her face."

"No, she's way angrier this time around," Walker retorted, "That was just a lame joke. Zander actually finished a mission for her. I'd be pretty upset too if I put all that work into a mission and someone came along a completed it for me."

"Be my guest in giving her your empathy," Rey chuckled, "I'd rather keep my head at the moment."

"Ya know, that guy is gonna cause problems with us trying to form a team," Walker mentioned.

"You're forming a team with Zander and Quinn?" Rey asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Walker answered, "We're trying to find one or two other guys to join with us as well. You're more than welcome to join. We're making the strongest team in Thunder Stone."

"No thanks. I've already got a team with my sister and uncle. They'd kill me if I suddenly went to another team," Rey answered as an arrogant smirk appeared on his lips, "Besides, no team is stronger than ours."

"Wanna bet?" Walker asked with his own smirk, "Even with their attitudes, Zander and Quinn are pretty tough opponents on their own. Just imagine them on a team with two or three others that are just as strong or stronger. It could rival the old Team Natsu."

"Yeah right," Rey said.

"Hey, if you're looking for strong people, why don't you ask Kokou to join your team?" Terran finally chimed in, moving towards the two older boys.

"Hey Terran," Walker smiled down at the younger boy while Rey simply nodded at him, "What are you doing down here?"

"Doing Hikari a favor," he answered, receiving light laughs from the other two boys, "But like I said, why not ask Kokou to join your team?"

"For one, she's crazy," Walker answered.

"She's not crazy," Rey retorted, "The master wouldn't have let her join if that was the case."

"Then what would you call her?" Walker asked.

"Eccentric?" Rey replied.

Walker rolled his eyes before he continued talking, "Whatever," he stated, "And two," he continued, looking over at Terran, "Quinn would quit as soon as that happened. You should know that."

"I know, but maybe having a girl on the team would get her to start trusting women more," Terran said.

"Look, we know that you're just trying to be helpful, but that idea won't work," Walker said, "Whatever the reason is that Quinn distrusts women, it's a solid reason and she won't waver from it. I mean, even Hikari and Miyako weren't able to get through to her and they're the nicest girls in the whole guild. I don't think sending in Kokou is gonna help the situation either."

"If you say so," Terran sighed.

"What are you boys talking about?" Quinn asked, jogging up to them while she took a break from her training to get a drink of water.

"About how awesome our new team is gonna be," Walker smiled, not wanting to set off the woman in front of him anymore than she already was.

"I still don't see why Zander has to be on the team," she huffed.

"You're only saying that because you're mad at him right now," Walker said.

"Whatever," she grumbled before looking over at Terran, "Hey there," she grinned upon seeing the sweets in his hands, "What do you have there?"

"Cookies," he answered, "Hikari…uh…made them for you," he added, hoping that she wouldn't be upset that the young girl made her the sweets.

"Well," Quinn began quietly, "That was nice of her," she said while taking the cookies from Terran. She didn't want to appear rude and at least Hikari had been nice enough to send Terran down to deliver them to her. She had, had Hikari's sweets before and knew how good they were, so she wasn't about to refuse the gift, "Tell her I said thanks," she said, still with a quiet voice.

Terran smiled brightly, happy to see that Quinn had accepted the cookies without complaint, "Will do!" he said before running back upstairs, almost hitting a certain redhead on the way out of the training room, "Sorry Zander!" he called out before disappearing completely.

"What's he in a hurry for?" the redhead asked himself before he turned around to see Quinn giving him an unamused, flat stare while the two boys next to her tried their hardest not to smile or laugh at him, "Are you still mad?" he asked Quinn.

"Of course I'm still mad," she snapped at him, "You haven't even apologized."

"Geez, Quinn," he groaned, moving to stand with the rest of the group now, "It was one mission. You've been on hundreds of others and there's going to be hundreds more to come for you."

"I know that, but I told you it was the-"

"It was the principal of the thing, I know," he said, cutting her off, "Why don't you just suck it up for once? Oh, hey! Are those cookies?" he asked, reaching out and taking one.

Quinn's eye twitched in irritation as she watched him eat the cookie while the other two boys backed away a little while laughing.

"Bad move, bro," Walker said with a smile, knowing what was about to happen.

"Huh?" Zander questioned.

"Zander! You idiot!" Quinn shouted, bopping him hard on the head.

"What the hell?!" he shouted back at her, holding the top of his head in pain. He glared over at the two boys that had busted out laughing at this point.

"Has no one taught you manners?!" Quinn growled, "First you finish my mission and then you go and take one of my cookies without asking! I swear! Once of these days I'm really gonna take you down!"

"Why not do it now? I'll take you on in a spar. Maybe after I beat you, you'll stop acting so bitchy around me," he said.

"It's like arrogance just oozes out of you," Quinn rolled her eyes, "But yeah, I'll take you on. Someone has to put you in your place. And how about we make it more interesting?"

"And just how would we do that?" he asked, his smirk finally making his way to his face. He couldn't help it. Zander liked to spar and train and Quinn had always been a good partner when they were on good enough terms for him to ask her to spar, which was far and few between since they tended to get under each other's skin. He couldn't even remember the last time they fought. She had been especially moody lately, so he hadn't bothered asking her to spar for a while.

"No using any magic," she answered, "Just weapons and hand to hand combat. And no magical weapons either, so you can only use your standard sword."

"Deal," Zander agreed quickly.

Quinn then shoved the basket of cookies into Walker's hands, "Hold onto these and don't eat them all!"

"Yes ma'am," he laughed.

"This should be good," Rey said as Quinn and Zander entered the ring.

"Yeah, but it might take a while," Walker replied, "We should probably take a seat and enjoy the fight."

"Agreed," Rey replied as the two took a seat on one of the nearby stone benches.

Walker leaned back against the wall as he placed his feet up on the stone bench in front of them. He plopped a cookie into his mouth and handed one to Rey, who quickly took it. Then they turned to the spar that was about to start in front of them, both with cool smirks on their faces.

**. : + : .**

Unlike all the commotion that was going on inside of the guild, outside in the forest it was calm and peaceful. This was where a member of Thunder Stone found herself spending her morning and afternoon at. She sat under a large tree near a stream with a worn book in her hands.

This woman was known as Akemi Katsu. She was twenty-four and like Hikari, she was a first generation Dragon Slayer – a Water Dragon Slayer. She stood at 5'7" with light tan skin and a slender and toned build with average hips and bust. Her purple hair was long and tied up into a pony tail. Her bangs framed her face, a few small pieces falling into her light blue eyes and her light blue guild mark was located on her back. She wore black, baggy shorts, black sandals, a white tank top and a black jacket. Along with her Dragon Slaying powers, Akemi also had two katana swords that she carried with her at all times. She carried them in the black holster on her back. The two swords were currently leaning up against the tree next to her.

A rather large Exceed laid next to her, sleeping peacefully. He was all white, went by the name of Zell and wore a red t-shirt. His own weapon – a large axe – sat next to Akemi's swords.

Akemi quietly flipped the page of her book, enjoying the quiet and peacefulness around her. She had read the book a thousand times, but it was one of her favorites and she could usually finish it in a day if she wasn't interrupted. Small animals moved around her, not seeming bothered or weary of her presence. Akemi had always been good with animals all throughout her life. She found them as very good companions since they listened better than any person she had ever met.

A bright red cardinal landed on a fallen trunk in front of the Dragon Slayer, catching her attention. Akemi suddenly put her book down and scrambled through her small, brown bag that she usually carried with her when she made her visits to the forest. She finally found the sketch pad and pencil she was looking for, after waking Zell in the process.

"What are you doing, Akemi?" Zell asked tiredly, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she answered softly, "But I needed to pull out my drawing supplies. This little guy just landed in front of me."

"I see," Zell said, staring at the bird for a moment, "Don't you already have enough birds? Why not draw a picture of me instead?"

"Because I have plenty of you," she laughed lightly, "Plus, you sit still for me. Birds are more of a challenge because you don't know when they're going to move," she explained, quickly beginning to sketch the outline of the cardinal.

"You like the challenge?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered, continuing her drawing without looking up at her Exceed.

The two sat that way for some time, enjoying the calm forest around them. Suddenly, though, a twig snapped and scared the cardinal away.

"Well, I got most of it finished," Akemi said, staring down at the cardinal on her page. Most if it was on the page except for the right leg. It was after she closed her sketch book that Akemi realized that the snapped twig was made by a person and not an animal. She quickly looked up, worried that it might have been an enemy. She sighed in relief as her eyes came into contact with a man that she recognized from the guild. Though, that still didn't comfort her too much since she didn't know all that much about the man in front of her and she always got a strange vibe from him.

The man in front of her simply went by Judge. As far as the guild knew, he had no last name and they weren't even sure if that was his real name. He stood at six feet even with a toned, medium frame. The skin that could be seen had an olive tone and she could tell he had a five o'clock shadow. Like most of the guild, Akemi had no idea what color his hair or eyes were since he never pulled his hood down. No one even knew how old this man was either. If anyone had to guess, they would say he was thirty since he had a grown man's build and voice, but no one could be certain. He wore brown pants that were tucked into brown, leather boots that came up to his knees. He had a light gray tunic type shirt that came down to his knees with a silver lining design on the bottom of it. The gray tunic separated slightly in the front and had a large hood attached to it that he always kept up over his face, only showing his nose, mouth and chin. Over the tunic he wore a shorter, white tunic that came down a few inches past his waist. This tunic had vertical, narrow red lines going down the front and sides of it and the sleeves of it billowed out slightly, making them look light and airy. He had thick, brown leather gloves that came just a little past his wrists and brown, leather holsters were buckled around each lower forearm. Each holster had a mechanism that allowed a blade to pop out from them. Both tunics were open at the top, showing off some of his toned chest and a beaded necklace. He had a large, red cloth belt around his waist with a thick, brown leather belt with a silver buckle over the red cloth to hold everything in place. Finally he had a half cape that covered most of his back and left shoulder that reached the small of his back. The outside of it was brown while the inside of it was red.

Judge stared down at Akemi and Zell while the other two stared up at him. Both Akemi and Zell felt on edge around the man and Zell was close to grabbing his axe for protection. The mysterious man simply smirked at the pair before he walked passed them towards Thunder Stone without saying a single word. Once Judge was completely gone from their area in the forest, both Akemi and Zell let out breaths that they hadn't even known they were holding.

"That was…intense," Zell finally managed to say.

"No kidding," Akemi replied, "That guy always gives me this strange feeling. I'm not even sure why master took him in."

The rest of the guild had always asked that same question as well since Judge never really talked to any of them. Though, they were sure that Maddox had his reasons for taking the man in. But Akemi had even caught Maddox staring intently at Judge at times, as if he was trying to figure the man out. It didn't sit well with the guild that Maddox didn't even know anything about the man other than his name and his magic type, which was Loop Magic. Though, no one had yet to see how this magic worked. Judge always worked alone whenever he went on missions.

"We should head back to the guild, Akemi," Zell mentioned, "I'd feel better being around more people at the moment."

"I agree," she said as she packed her things up quickly. She grabbed her swords and put them on her back while Zell carried his axe over his shoulder, "We really should get you a holster for that axe of yours. Don't you get tired of carrying it that way?"

"I don't mind," Zell answered, "I think it makes me look tougher this way," he grinned, looking up at his partner.

"If you say so," she said, smiling down at him.

The two began making their way towards the guild. Zell seemed to be more like his happy self, but Judge's smirk just wouldn't seem to leave Akemi's mind. She thought about talking to Maddox about it for a moment before she shook the thought away. Maddox had other things to worry about other than a smirking man. Besides, Judge was a part of Thunder Stone, so he couldn't be that bad, could he? Akemi hoped not as she moved her focus on walking out of the forest without running into a tree.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

And Judge's appearance seemed to take forever to figure out and write! When I asked my friend what he wanted Judge to wear, he answered and I quote, 'Assassin's Creed clothing...ALL THE TIME!'. At first I thought that was pretty cool (and it is), but then I actually realized all the crap I would have to describe about his clothing and I was like, 'You have to be freaking kidding me!' But his clothing was already set in stone at that point, so I hope it turned out well and my friend better like it when he reads this chapter!

Anyways...I'll have the next chapter up soon! Once I gather the last of the characters!

Please remember to review!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Another chapter down!

This one took me a little longer than the rest since I was trying to figure out which characters to introduce in this chapter and how to do it. Plus, I also updated my other story, 'Love Goes Boom'. Also, the next chapter should be the last of the introductions and then I can get to some more interesting things.

I also got all the characters I needed and closed the OC submissions! So a big thanks to all of you that have entered in OC's. If at some point I need villains, I will let you all know and open submissions for them. Also, if you don't see that your character has been introduced in this chapter, then that means their introduction will be in the next chapter for sure!

I would like to thank you readers for all the reviews I received!

**Barrett M107** - Glad to hear that you liked the last chapter and that I did such a good job with Shaw! I really enjoyed writing his character as well! And yeah, I liked both Terran and Liam a lot too. Liam particularly was interesting for me to write. And yeah, not much going on yet, but just this chapter and the next for introductions and then I'll be getting more into the story and starting up some missions to show off all the character's magic abilities. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**KgX791** - Thank you for your character! And thanks again for offering to draw the guild symbol! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Blazingfire55** - Glad to hear I got your characters right! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**stealthincarnate** - Thanks again for the character submission and as I said, if at any point I feel like I could use him I'll PM you about it. And yeah, Hikari was really fun for me to write and I was happy at how she turned out. And Terran is really good friends with Hikari, so he normally will put up with all her antics. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Reitzel-chan** - Glad to hear you liked the last chapter and that you're liking all the character introductions! And I'm also glad to hear that you liked the way I portrayed Liam. I had a lot of fun writing his character! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**dreadburner94** - LOL! Yep! An early birthday present! You can count this chapter as an after-birthday present too! Glad to hear that you enjoyed the scene between Zander and Quinn and the others. I hope you like the next scene with them in this chapter too! And yes, I see much paperwork for Maddox in the future from the team that's being formed. And yeah, Liam and Shaw were both interesting and fun to write. They're a little different than a lot of the characters that I've created over the years myself, so it was fun mixing it up. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**FracturedDolly** - Yep! I got all the characters I needed, yours included lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Resmesh** - Glad to hear you're liking the story so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Haley Le** - Glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter! And I'm also glad that you liked the way Hikari turned out. She was a lot of fun to write and she makes me happy when I write her character! I hope you like the team I put her with and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Joshua1277** - Glad to hear that you liked the last chapter and the story as a whole. And I'm also happy to hear that you liked how Walker turned out! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Zades** - Glad to hear that you liked the last chapter and how Terran turned out. He's a lot of fun to write! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Credits**

**Bishop Rothschild - zx009wrath**

**Tada Tadoa - Cat the Alien**

**Kimera Tinnavi - Resmesh (friend of)**

**Kainen Wright and Sera Rion - Gureifox**

**Diesel Evander and Ink - MyDearWatson**

**Yuna Kunoi - Reitzel-chan**

I don't own Fairy Tail!

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Finally," Azielle sighed as she watched Samuel head up stairs to the large loft to relax. She chuckled lightly when she heard Samuel call out to her two best friends and closely followed by the two girls' groans. Karma was always oh so sweet.

"Would you make your move already?" a young man's voice grumbled.

"Be patient," another, slightly older, male's voice replied, "I didn't rush you when it was your turn."

"Still, it shouldn't take you ten minutes to make a move."

"The only reason you're complaining is because you're losing. Why do you think I moved our playing field to the bar?"

"I thought it was to be closer to the wine."

"Well, there is that," the second man stated, "But it was mostly because you continued to flip tables when you lost. At least this way you can't flip the bar."

Azielle rolled her eyes, mumbling, "Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

She shut her history book, knowing she wouldn't be able to get any farther into it with the arguing duo sitting just two seats down from her. She had used all her will power to ignore Samuel's loud voice. She refused to do the same thing with the two other men. She looked up over at the two before she approached them and noticed they had been arguing over a game of chess, which was fairly normal between the two men.

The first man that spoke went by the name of Bishop Rothschild. He was eighteen and stood at 5'8" with pale skin and a lean build. His hair was black, short and disheveled and his eyes were a bright gold with thin rimmed glasses covering them. His black guild mark was located on the top of his left hand. He wore a white, buttoned up long coat with a long sleeved black shirt under it. He also wore white pants and black shoes and he possessed the ability to use Spirit Runes.

The second man went by the name of Tada Tadoa. He was a little older at twenty-two and stood at 5'9" with fair skin and a thin but muscled build, much like a model. His black hair was medium length and distinctively shaggy. His eyes were almond shaped and dark blue and he had a handsome face, much like a rugged yet sophisticated model type of man; and he was always clean shaven. His burgundy guild mark was located on the left side of his neck. He wore a maroon, buttoned up shirt with a golden yellow waistcoat that was buttoned up as well. He had dark orange, tailored pants that were boot cut with dark brown boots that had a distinctive steam punk look to them. Lastly, he had an indigo scarf around his neck that was tucked neatly into his waistcoat. This man possessed Telekinesis magic, considering he had finally moved his chess piece without having to pick it up with his hands. Finally, a black pack of cigarettes sat close to him on the countertop.

Azielle watched were Tada placed his piece, quickly plotting out several different ways on how Bishop should make the next move. Bishop was an expert at chess, but Azielle had noticed that he always had trouble playing against Tada. The older man was just as intelligent as Bishop, though Azielle was fairly certain that Tada was much smarter. The laziness that Tada often showed seemed to cover up the intelligence that he had at times; but Azielle knew better. The young blonde woman had actually been waiting for her chance to outsmart the older man. The first time she realized how smart he was, Azielle decided then that he would be her first stepping stone towards becoming a great tactician. If she could beat him, then she would be one step closer to being as good as Mavis Vermillion.

Azielle finally brought herself out of her thoughts. She turned towards the drinks behind the bar and poured two glasses of fine wine for the two men. Azielle knew that Tada would drink just about anything, so long as it was the best brand; but Bishop was always picky about his drinks. The man would only drink wine and it had to be the finest wine any place could offer. Azielle always thought the younger man was lucky that Maddox liked to drink and stocked up on a plethora of alcohol types; or else he would constantly have to be buying his own wine.

She finally walked over to the two men and set the wine down next to them.

"About time, Azi-chan," Bishop said, not bothering to look up at the girl as he took a sip of his wine. He was focused on deciding what his next move would be.

"There's no need to be rude, Bishop," Tada said in a smooth voice before turning to Azielle with the same smooth voice, "Thank you, Azielle."

She nodded at him with a straight face before turning a glare on Bishop, though the man was unfazed by it since he wasn't looking at her.

"You shouldn't glare like that, Azi-chan," Bishop mentioned, "It doesn't suit you."

"Like you would know," she huffed, moving over to his side of the chess game. She pushed him hard enough to break his focus, "Move out of the way. You're taking too long to make a move," she said, using his words from a moment ago on him.

"Don't interrupt my game," Bishop grumbled, trying to push the blonde back to get her out of his way.

"Hush," she said with a sharp tone.

Bishop sent his own glare at her, but kept his mouth shut for the time being. Both he and Tada began to watch Azielle to see what she would do with the game. Tada had a better view of her thought process since she was facing him. A small smirk appeared on his face as he watched her eyes flick across the board quickly, figuring out all the possibly moves. He knew that she wasn't just calculating her next move, but how that move would affect the game as a whole. She was able to see just what type of move he would make depending on her move and then what her next move would possibly be after his decision and so on and so forth.

Finally, she picked up the white rook and moved it forward three spots. She then glanced up at him with cool, gray eyes and wearing a poker face. Tada's smirk grew ever so slightly, a spark of excitement growing at the prospect at a new chess partner that could actually play well. He quickly made his move and silently watched Azielle plot out her next move. Eventually, the two were clacking the chess pieces down quickly, one after another.

"Damn," Azielle cursed softly when she realized that she made a wrong move just two moves back.

Tada moved his queen in a position of checkmate for Azielle's king, "Checkmate," Tada stated, the small smirk still on his face. Azielle looked up at him with a slight frown. It seemed like today wasn't the day that she would be outsmarting him. She turned to move back down to her history book before Tada called out to her, "Play again?"

"What?" Bishop asked, "I thought we were playing. And why can't you play that quickly with me?"

"Really? You want to play against me again?" Azielle asked, a surprised look overcoming her face.

"Of course," he answered, completely ignoring Bishop for the moment, "It's nice to have someone other than Bishop to play against."

"All right," Azielle replied as she began helping Tada reset the board.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Bishop asked.

"You can watch," Tada answered.

"Tch," was all Bishop replied with.

Before the game started, Azielle happened to look up towards the loft. There she saw Miyako and Remi staring down at her and the two men. They both wore sly grins which caused Azielle's eye to twitch in irritation. Azielle knew that whatever they were thinking or planning somehow wouldn't end well for her. She did her best to shake the two girls out of her head before she began the game of chess with Tada.

**. : + : .**

"Hikari! Terran!" a teenage girl called out as she ran into the kitchen.

"Kimera!" the two in the kitchen smiled at her when she walked in.

The teen's full name was Kimera Tinnavi and she was sixteen like Hikari. She stood at 5'2" with light skin and an hourglass figure. Her chestnut brown hair was parted to the left with blonde highlights and it reached her mid-back. Her eyes were large and blue and her turquoise guild mark was on the top right corner of her right knee. She wore denim shorts that reached mid-thigh, black combat boots, a black tank top and a cropped dark blue and purple stripped hoodie with a large red heart on the back of it. She also wore a sliver choker necklace with a bright blue butterfly pendant hanging from it. She possessed Construction Magic as well as a large, magical sledge hammer that she was currently carrying over her left shoulder. Most of the time she carried the sledge hammer in a leather, brown holster on her back, but the girl had a habit of carrying it on her shoulders and swinging it around when she was bored while on missions.

"How'd the mission go?" Hikari asked.

"It went well," Kimera answered with a smile, "I was able to rebuild many of the buildings in the town that was attacked by rogue mages. Though, it was a little boring without you guys there."

The group of three normally went on missions together, having been a team since they all had joined Thunder Stone. It was a little unusual for any of them to take a mission alone, but Kimera had insisted on going alone on this mission. It would just be rebuilding some buildings in a town. She figured the other two would get bored easily and she knew it wouldn't take her all that long to complete. The longest part of the whole mission was actually getting to the town on the train. It had been a couple day's train ride there and back.

"I told you that you should have let us come," Hikari said.

"But it wasn't all that exciting of a mission," Kimera retorted.

"But it was still a mission nonetheless," Terran said, "We could have used the experience. Plus, I could have helped out with my magic if you needed something built out of wood."

"It's all right guys," Kimera said, "Everything was completed and a little earlier than the town expected too. I promise the next mission that comes up, we'll all go together."

"Good," Hikari smiled, "Now, how about some cookies?" she asked, holding out a plate of cookies towards Kimera.

"Thanks!" the brunette replied, taking a step towards the plate. Unfortunately, she tripped over her own feet and into Hikari. The plate of cookies went flying into the air, sailing over Terran's head.

"Not again," Terran groaned. He managed to dodge the two falling girls before grabbing the flying plate. Once he had a hold of the plate, he caught all the cookies without losing a single one. He sighed in relief before setting the plate down on a countertop and turning to look at the two girls. He laughed upon seeing the jumble of limbs that they were. He quickly moved to help both of them up, "Just as clumsy as ever, I see."

"Oh! Shut up, Terran!" Kimera retorted, dusting herself off.

"See, we're not only a team to gain experience, but to also make sure you don't hurt yourself either," Terran laughed, "How many times did you fall when you were on the mission."

"That's none of your business!" Kimera huffed in response, crossing her arms. This caused Terran to laugh more.

"Probably too many to count," Hikari added in, trying to hide her laughter behind her hand.

"Hikari!" Kimera shouted.

"What? You know it's true," Hikari giggled.

Kimera stuck her tongue out at the two, but smiled widely herself. She then grabbed the plate of cookies that Terran had sat on the counter, "These are all mine now!" she announced with a grin before walking out of the kitchen.

"Awww," Terran whined, "I still haven't had any cookies!"

"Don't worry," Hikari smiled, "I'll make sure you get at least a few."

"Just make sure not to throw anymore up in the air," he said with a laugh.

"Terran!"

**. : + : .**

"Sera! Are you in here, Sera?" a man by the name of Kainen Wright called out. He was twenty-five and stood at 5'8" with light skin and a muscled and lean frame. He had black hair that fell down just passed his neck in layers with a few long bangs falling into his face and a trimmed beard following his jaw line and around his chin with a trimmed goatee as well. His eyes were red and covered by rimless glasses that had a dark tint to them and his black guild mark was on his right shoulder blade when it could be seen. He wore dark pants with black boots, a brown t-shirt and a green tie that was loosely tied around his neck. He also wore a long, black trench coat that he left opened. The last noticeable thing about the man were the white bandages around his right hand and disappearing into the sleeve of his trench coat. He possessed two types of magic – Disruptor Magic and Re-quip Magic that allowed him to re-quip several types of weapons, his favored type being guns.

Kainen walked through Thunder Stone's large library, looking down every isle for the woman he was searching for. Eventually, he came to the back of the library where many of the encyclopedias were located. There was a large open area that was filled with a few stone tables with stools around them. At one of the large tables that had books sprawled across the entire table was where he found the woman.

Her full name was Sera Rion and she was twenty-one. She stood at 5'7" with pale skin and a thin and slender build. Her dark blue hair was long, reaching passed her hips, and it was tied in a low ponytail. Her bangs were chin length and framed her face and her eyes were light green and covered by clear, rimless glasses. Her blue guild mark was located on her left outer forearm. She wore khaki pants that were tucked into brown boots. She had a red, buttoned up shirt, a brown satchel around her hips and a long white lab coat with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Oddly enough, Sera had been accepted into Thunder Stone without having any magical abilities. She belonged to the ninety percentile that are incapable of using magic in Fiore. Though, Maddox had seen great potential in the young woman. She knew more about and understood magic in a way that most mages never would. She knew how to create weapons that worked with all types of magic and she was a good strategist. She had even created weapons for herself to use in battle, mainly using her Salamandra Gloves in battle. When both she and Kainen showed up at Thunder Stone's doorstep a year ago, Maddox didn't think it was fair to accept Kainen and send Sera away; so after sitting down and talking with the woman, Maddox knew that she would be a great asset to the guild and had quickly accepted her.

"There you are," Kainen said, approaching the table. He stared at all the open books across the table, but he didn't bother trying to make sense of them. Each book was on a different topic, but he knew that Sera had somehow made a connection between all the books. He wasn't even surprised that Sera hadn't acknowledged him yet. She tended to become engrossed with whatever she was researching to the point of tuning out the rest of the world. Kainen figured he would have to shake her to gain her attention, just like he had to do most of the time. He walked up beside her, learning from experience that if he shook her from directly behind her that he would get smacked in the face with a book. He then gently shook her shoulders, "Sera."

Sera shouted in surprise, throwing her arms up and sending the book she was holding backwards, proving Kainen's point of standing directly behind her, "Kainen!"

"Sorry, but I did call out to you a few times," he said with a straight face.

"Oh," she smiled, laughing nervously, "I was just reading up on a few things."

"I can see that," he replied, motioning to all the books that covered the table, "What were you reading up on this time?"

"Well, I had been talking to Zander the other day about all the swords he can re-quip," she explained, "He told me about the four swords he had now and he wanted to know if I knew of any other swords that would be good to add to his collection. So one book lead to another and here I am," she smiled.

"Did you find anything worth mentioning?"

"I may have found one sword, but I'm not even sure if it's around anymore. I can't find much on it," she answered, "I may have to ask Maddox to let me into the restricted section of the library."

"I thought you already had access to that area."

"Well…" she drifted off, not looking directly at Kainen, "I did, but then I went a little…uh…crazy with all the books and eventually moved them all into my lab. Maddox said it was unhealthy to stay in my room for weeks reading them and he made me put them all back. I kinda have to let him know when I'm going into that area now."

"Of course you do," Kainen sighed, but a small smile graced his face.

"It's not my fault. Maddox really should have known better letting me have full access to that area!" she huffed, "Anyways, I think that's the only place I may find more information on that sword."

"Did you find out anything good on it? And is it worth telling Zander about yet?"

"If Zander asks if I've found anything, I'll mention it, but I figured without having all the information on it, it would be best just not to say anything yet," Sera answered, "And all I know is that it's a very old sword made back during the Dragon Civil War time. Hopefully I'll be able to find out more about it, but honestly, the sword probably doesn't even exist anymore after that long of a time period."

"Probably," Kainen agreed.

"By the way, did you need something?"

"Yes," he replied, "Maddox asked me to find you and bring you up to the main floor. I guess he has an announcement to make to the whole guild."

"All right," she said, standing up from the stool she had been sitting on, "Let's go."

"What about all the books?"

"Just leave them," she said, "I'm not done reading."

"What if someone messes them up?"

"Then they'll have me to deal with," she said with a sly smirk, "After all, I do have some new experiments that I've been wanting to test," she laughed, causing Kainen to sweat drop in response.

**. : + : .**

A motorcycle engine revved in the distance, just a few miles down from Thunder Stone. On the motorcycle was a man by the name of Diesel Evander. He was twenty-three and a current member of Thunder Stone, had been for the past year and a half. When he was standing, he reached 6'3". He had light tan skin, broad shoulders and a toned and muscled build. His dark blue hair was slicked back, reaching the nape of his neck with a few unruly bangs that fell into his onyx eyes. His black guild mark was located on his right pectoral when it could be seen. He wore baggy, black pants that were tucked into heavy, combat boots that came up to his mid-calf. He had a black, leather belt with a holster on each side of his hips. Within those holsters were two flintlock pistols. He had a tight, blue muscle t-shirt and a worn, black leather jacket with the Thunder Stone emblem on the back in silver. He also had dark aviators over his eyes at the moment. Both ears were pierced from the top down to the lobes with black and silver studs and his left ear had a metal bar pierced through it.

This man was the final Dragon Slayer of Thunder Stone. He was a first generation Oil Dragon Slayer and the only reason he was able to ride the motorcycle without getting sick was due to the small cat riding on his right shoulder. His Exceed went by the simple name of Ink. He was completely solid black aside from the bright orange stripe that started from the bottom of his back. The stripe went all the way up the middle of his back and ended up forming an orange mohawk on his head. Ink also wore a leather jacket in a dark gray color with his own Thunder Stone emblem on the back of it in white. Ink also had the ability to cure Diesel's motion sickness when they traveled, so the small cat was never far from him.

The two had just completed a mission in Clover Town and were heading back home. Diesel pulled up to the guild in no time and road down a small, sloping path that lead to a large doorway. He clicked a button he had attached to the bike and the solid stone door opened up. He easily pulled in, revealing a large garage where he kept not only his motorcycle, but several other classic cars and bikes. Diesel had been working on fixing all of them up and eventually selling some of them. He had even fixed up the motorcycle he had just finished parking. The large garage was his home away from home that he had requested Maddox and Titan make for him shortly after joining the guild. Titan still wasn't sure how Diesel had managed to talk Maddox into building the garage to this day; though he assumed it was from some sort of bet.

"Home sweet home," Diesel said as he began climbing the stairs that led out of the garage. It was placed even farther under the mountain, below the training areas and dorms.

"I wonder who's all home now," Ink said, still sitting on Diesel's shoulder.

"Let's go find out," he smirked, knowing some of the guild members would be in the training area. Maybe he could get some wrestling matches in before going up onto the main floor to grab a drink.

The two made quick work of the stairs and began walking through some of the empty training grounds. Though, he eventually spotted Rey and Walker sitting on the sidelines of a training ring.

"Yo, Diesel," Walker said, waving the older man over, "How was the mission?" he asked after he bumped his fist with Diesel's in greetings.

"Tch, boring as usual," he answered, taking a seat next to Walker after he nodded hello to Rey.

"Boring?" Ink questioned, "You practically destroyed the train station."

"So? I got the damn job done, didn't I?"

"How bad was the destruction?" Rey asked.

"Let's just say that most of the reward we got went to fixing the damages," Ink sighed.

"Dude, did you walk away with an explosion going off behind you again?" Walker asked, laughing when Diesel gave him a sour look.

"Ya know, you're not an actor," Ink said, "You don't have to be so dramatic when completing missions."

"Shut up!" Diesel shouted, "What's going on here?" he asked while pointing towards Zander and Quinn in hopes of changing the subject.

"You're just in time," Rey replied, "They're about to have a spar and without magic too."

"Well, this should be interesting," Diesel smirked, "And give me one of those damn cookies," he said, catching one of the treats when Walker threw one at him.

"You ready, Quinn?" Zander asked, his left hand already on the hilt of his steel sword.

"Always," Quinn answered, "GO!" she shouted, pulling both her sai from their holsters.

Quinn expertly spun them in her hands before tightly grabbing onto their small hilts. She ran towards Zander, watching him pop the sword from the sheath and waited until the last minute to make her move. In a flash, Zander pulled the sword from its holster and slashed it forward in a hard strike. It barely missed Quinn as she ducked and slid under the sword. Her sliding momentum kept her going so she was now behind Zander. She quickly stood back up, pivoted on her left heel and landed a hard kick on his back. Zander was sent flying forward, but he managed to turn around in his forward motion and slide to a stop some feet away from Quinn.

"First hit goes to me," Quinn smirked.

"And that's the only one you'll get," Zander retorted.

"Oh yeah? Don't you remember who won our last spar?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, but up until then I had been winning."

"Only by one match. Now we're even until I win this match."

"Just fucking get on with it then!" Diesel shouted.

Both Zander and Quinn glanced over at the sidelines to see that Diesel had joined the crowd.

"Don't eat all my cookies!" Quinn shouted when she saw that he had two in his hand and one in his mouth.

"Then you better hurry up with the fight, girlie!" Diesel smirked, shoving another cookie into his mouth.

Quinn stomped a foot while letting out another shout. She then turned her frustration on Zander and charged at him again. This time instead of sliding under his sword, Quinn blocked his sword by crossing her sai like an 'X'. The two pushed back and forth, each trying to overpower the other. Zander managed to push harder than Quinn, sending her back far enough for him to land a hard kick to her stomach. The kick sent her back even farther and knocked the wind out of her. Quinn barely had enough time to regain her breath before Zander took the advantage and charged at her. He brought his sword down, slashing towards the right in a diagonal direction. Quinn managed to dodge and move to the left. She bent her knees, aiming to come up at Zander from a low angle. Zander now slashed to the left, Quinn quickly moving to the right even in her bent form. She then launched herself upwards when she saw an opening, bringing the sai in her right hand forward with her. She kept the one in her left hand close by her side in case she needed to defend the lower part of her body. She aimed the right sai up passed his neck in hopes of distracting him in order to strike with her left sai. Though, Zander quickly caught on to her ploy. He moved his head away from the right sai and then grabbed her right wrist with his right hand. He bent her hand back far enough to cause slight pain and force her to drop the sai.

"Checkmate," he smirked at her, his sword laying lightly across her neck.

"You would like to think so, wouldn't you?" Quinn replied, shoving the point of her left sai into his stomach near a vital organ.

Zander looked down at the second sai before looking back at Quinn, "Seems like it's a draw then," he said, still wearing his smirk. He then let go of her hand and took his sword from her neck. He easily slid the sword back into the gray sheath before picking up the black sai on the floor. He looked back over at Quinn, who was massaging her wrist a little, "Didn't get hurt too much, I hope," he said, handing her the sai.

"Of course not," she huffed, taking the sai from him and placing it back into her holster.

Even though she had huffed at him, Zander noticed that Quinn seemed to be in a better mood after being able to release some frustration in a fight, "Feel better now?" he asked.

Quinn was quite for a moment, eyeing Zander in the process. After a moment or two, a smile appeared on her face, "Yes, thank you."

"Yeah, any time," he grinned.

"But no more finishing my missions, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," he answered, waving off her comment.

"Well, finishing her missions shouldn't be a problem after we get a team together," Walker mentioned as the group of four from the sidelines joined the two in the ring, "Good fight, by the way."

"Wait," Diesel said, "You're forming a team."

"I'm not," Rey said, "But those three are."

"Why? Are you interested in joining?" Walker asked.

"Possibly," Diesel answered, "Maybe I wouldn't have to spend so much of my money on fixing all those fucking damages."

"That you make in the first place!" Ink shouted, bopping Diesel on the head, "Please take him!" he begged, looking at Walker.

"Having a Dragon Slayer on the team would be pretty awesome," Walker mentioned, "And it would be one step closer to being just as good as the old Team Natsu."

"Hell, with me on the team, we'll be better than that," Diesel smirked.

"All right then, welcome to the team," Walker grinned, sticking his hand out for Diesel to shake.

Just as the two men were shaking hands, a voice interrupted them, "If you're making a team, then you'll definitely need me."

The large group looked towards the opening that led towards the dorms. There stood a young woman of nineteen that was named Yuna Kunoi. She stood at 5'5" with natural tan skin and an athletic build, though she did have a flat chest and refused to wear any make-up. Her green hair was short, messy and spikey, her eyes were a warm brown and her dark forest green guild mark was on her left shoulder. She wore baggy, blue pants, black combat boots, a white t-shirt and a green vest that had many pockets that she used to store multiple things she liked. She possessed Take-Over Magic with the ability to turn into several predatory animals.

If one didn't know Yuna or notice her athletic frame, she could easily pass for a boy and she didn't even seem to mind this fact. She was also the only girl in the entire guild that Quinn would associate herself with. This was mostly due to the fact that Quinn thought of Yuna as a boy and used the nickname 'Yun' when speaking to her. The two were actually pretty close friends despite Yuna's gender. Maddox had seen it as a win in his book when he introduced the two and Quinn didn't turn away from Yuna. The Take-Over mage had been the only girl that Maddox had ever pushed towards Quinn, knowing that any other girl would have failed in getting the brunette to open up.

"So Miss-I'm-strong-enough-without-your-help actually wants to join a team?" Walker asked with a smirk.

"Shove it, Walker," Yuna retorted, "I've been bored lately and I think teaming up with you weirdoes sounds fun."

"You're a weirdo too, Yun," Quinn grinned.

"Then it's a perfect match," Yuna said, "And if you don't let me on the team, I'll bug the shit out of you until you do. You might as well make it easy on yourselves and let me join now. Plus, you'll never amount to anything without my strength."

"Yeah? So turning into a big fish is gonna help us?" Diesel asked.

In an instant, Yuna had the tall man in a tight headlock, "Now, what were you saying, oil slick?" she asked with a growl, "My shark form could take you out in one bite. Though, you probably wouldn't taste very good."

"Let go, shark face!" Diesel shouted.

"Make me!"

"Serves you right for making fun of her in the first place, Diesel," Ink said.

"Shut up!"

"Putting Diesel in a headlock is pretty impressive," Walker said, "So you're in."

"Great!" Yuna smiled widely, "Oh! And the reason I came down here in the first place was because Maddox is calling a guild meeting. We need to head to the main floor," she explained.

"Then let's go," Walker said.

"Right after I put dragon boy here in his place," Yuna smirked.

"Yeah right," Diesel grumbled, "Like you'd ever win against me!"

"Then let's find out!" Yuna shouted, starting a wrestling match with the Dragon Slayer.

The rest of the group sighed before moving back to the sidelines to watch the wrestling match. Quinn grabbed her basket of cookies from Walker to see that they were half gone already.

"What the hell?!" she shouted.

"And you got mad when I took one," Zander mentioned, earning him a cookie being shoved into his mouth by Quinn.

"Keep your comments to yourself," she said, but laughed at him when she saw all the crumbs across his face.

Zander managed to chew and swallow the cookie without any problems, wiped his face and gave Quinn his trademark smirk, "They're good. You should probably have one before they're all gone."

"Yeah, yeah," Quinn said, using his response from earlier before turning to watch the wrestling match and finally eating one of the cookies.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!

So one of my friends pointed out that I have problems with tough guys/bad boys and motorcycles. I can't help it! I love both of those things and so TA-DAAA! Diesel was made! (I mean, come on, my favorite character in the entire Fairy Tail series is Gajeel. My friend really shouldn't have been all that surprised.)

I'll have the next chapter up soon!

Please remember to review!

Yours Truly,

MyDearWatson


End file.
